Watching the Sequel
by Ayame4679
Summary: Sequel to Watching the Movie. With the Vikings of Berk and dragons living peacefully together, no one would've expected to be brought back by the mysterious voice to watch another movie, this time one that takes place five years in the future!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Yes, this was a bit overdue and I'm sorry, I wanted to get this out Saturday but we moved and I got a cold so I was too busy to get started :/ I'm working on Chapter 2 now so I can get it up by tonight, but here's Chapter 1 to start because I don't want to keep some people waiting any longer haha. Hopefully you all like it!)**

Chapter 1

"You're crazy if you think I'd do something like that." Snotlout huffed indignantly, crossing his arms as if to prove his point. Hiccup rolled his eyes from where he stood next to Toothless on the other side of the Arena, growing tired of his cousin's stubborn nature.

"Of course you wouldn't do it now, you're not ready. You need to get to know and trust your dragon first." Hiccup responded dryly, eyeing the noticeable gap between Snotlout and Hookfang. Clearly they weren't as comfortable as they could be around each other, even if it had been two weeks.

Snotlout's eyes widened at Hiccup's statement, immediately sidestepping closer towards where Hookfang's head was resting near the ground. "Are you saying that I don't know and trust my dragon?" He cried out, offended.

"Actually, that's exactly what he's saying." Astrid piped up from where she sat on Stormfly's back, an amused grin on her face. Snotlout pouted, not bothering to argue as he dropped to sit on the ground next to the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup stifled a laugh, straightening up as he shared a quick look with Astrid. He glanced towards where Fishlegs and the twins stood lazily, almost bored as they slumped against their respective dragons. "Alright," Hiccup called out, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's get today's lesson started."

He took a step forward, but immediately shrunk back and covered his eyes when an almost blinding light overtook the vicinity. Nearby, he felt Toothless instantly by his side, pressing protectively against him. But there seemed to be no danger, as he felt the light fading away. Letting his arms fall away, he looked up and blinked a couple times to adjust to the lighting, eyes widening in surprise when he noticed that he wasn't in the Arena anymore.

In fact, the entire village was crowded around him, all glancing around in confusion and murmuring amongst themselves. It seemed strange, yet so familiar at the same time.

_No need for alarm, none of you all are in any danger._

The voice sent a shock of recognition flooding through Hiccup, and his mind flashed back to the events that had occurred just a few weeks ago, where the whole village had somehow witnessed the future through some screen. Different levels of realization and understanding dawned on the faces of the Vikings around him, and they all glanced up uncertainly at the ceiling, waiting for an explanation. Even though his short stature prevented him from seeing past the sea of Vikings, he could hear the various roars and rumbles of the dragons of Berk somewhere on the other side of the crowd.

_I understand this was unexpected, but I do recall telling everyone last time that we would meet again. _

A rumble of acknowledgment passed through the crowd, remembering their last interaction well.

_As some of you may realize, we will be watching something else again that involves everyone here. But first, please take a seat._

Hiccup's eyes followed the others as he glanced at the large rows of seats lined up near the front of the room, just as he'd remembered. Contrary to the last meeting, the Vikings quietly filed into the seats, no longer clamoring to stay as far away from the dragons as they could. Hiccup didn't bother following, waiting until the last Viking sat in a seat before eyeing the throng of dragons, looking for Toothless.

Almost instantly, he heard the familiar roar before Toothless bounded out from the bunch, nearly tackling Hiccup to the ground. He laughed, hugging the Night Fury tightly before settling to the ground, a familiar scene to the last time he'd been in this room.

"Can I sit with the dragons now, too?" Snotlout piped up eagerly from somewhere near the front of the room.

"No, lad. Just stay seated for now, best to keep organized and together." Hearing his dad's voice sent a sense of calm through Hiccup, knowing that things weren't as awkward and tense as they had been before dragons and Vikings had begun to peacefully coincide on Berk.

_Thank you, Stoick. Now today, I mean to show you another movie involving Berk and its inhabitants, but this will show events that will occur in five years. _

Hiccup straightened from where he sat, confused at the large time jump. The other Vikings were just as confused, a large wave of whispering filling the room.

_It may seem like an odd time to show, but you will understand why I am showing these once you view this movie. Now as I've said once before, I'll stop talking and let the story begin!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here's Chapter 2 :) I'm sorry, it's mostly centered around the teens' reactions because the scenes mostly on introducing them to the movie. I'll diversify it up in later chapters, I promise!)**

Chapter 2

_**EXT. BERK – DAY**_

_**To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags**__**and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.): This... is Berk. The best kept****secret this side of, well,****anywhere. Granted, it may not look****like much, but this wet heap of****rock packs more than a few****surprises.**

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock at the sight. Berk looked… better than he'd ever imagined it to be! Even from a quick glance, he could make out the major innovations that were done to the island. Stoick was just as baffled, unable to believe that Berk would become that advanced in a few years.

"Oh yeah, what kind of surprises?" Tuffnut asked, instantly getting reprimanded with a punch on the shoulder from Ruffnut.

"Can you stop talking for one minute?" Ruffnut hissed, glaring at her brother.

Tuffnut glared back, rubbing at his sore shoulder. "I can so! I just choose not to."

_**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. **_

**HICCUP (V.O.): Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint…**

Snotlout scoffed mockingly, straightening up in his seat. "Whittling? Needlepoint? What kind of Viking does that?" His laughter slowly trailed to silence as Astrid shot him a fierce glare, a warning to keep quiet.

**HICCUP: …we Berkians prefer…**

_**The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**_

Many of the Vikings mumbled in surprise, unsure of what dragons were snatching sheep again for. There couldn't possibly be another dragon raid, could there?

In the back of the room, the dragons—who had been leisurely watching the screen in front of them—perked up at the sheep snatching. This looked like a fun activity!

**HICCUP: …a little something we like to call—**

_**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS ZOOM past one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.): DRAGON RACING!**

Both Vikings and dragons perked at the name, eyes lighting up with anticipation. Toothless purred in approval, Hiccup turning to grin wryly at the Night Fury. That was something they could definitely like to be involved in.

"I'd so win that thing." Snotlout piped up, forgetting Astrid's previous warning in his excitement.

"You wish!" Ruffnut shot back, smirking as Tuffnut nodded in agreement.

_**It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea.**_

_**FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws.**_

**FISHLEGS: Whoo!**

Fishlegs perked up at his appearance, fascinated at his future self. He didn't look like he changed much, aside from his slightly larger build. But what was that paint on his face? And was that… facial hair?

"What's with the paint?" Tuffnut echoed, although no one could offer an explanation.

_**SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, suddenly slam into Fishlegs and steal the sheep from them.**_

**SNOTLOUT: Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

Snotlout smirked, leaning forward so he could revel in Fishlegs' outraged expression. "Did you see that? That's what a true dragon rider is like." He taunted, basking in the glory. Fishlegs didn't bother to reply, attention already recaptured by the screen.

**FISHLEGS: Snotlout! That was mine!**

_**Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF & BELCH.**_

**SNOTLOUT: Here ya go, babe.**

Hiccup blinked once, wondering if he'd heard right. Surely Snotlout hadn't just…

"Did you just call Ruffnut _'babe'_?!" Tuffnut asked incredulously, eyes narrowing in confusion. Ruffnut sat with an equally dumbfounded expression, hoping she'd imagined the last part.

A wave of quiet laughter passed through the Vikings, more amused at the teens' reactions than anything else.

Snotlout was finally silenced, unable to find the words to explain himself. Since when had he been interested in _Ruffnut_?

_**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**_

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D): Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Ruffnut gagged noisily, unable to withstand it any longer. "Please, make it stop." She moaned, unused to such a change in nature from Snotlout. Tuffnut's eyes pinched in disgust, nodding in agreement.

Astrid managed to hide her grin, too amused at the events to be angry at their talking.

**RUFFNUT: Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

_**Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**_

**TUFFNUT: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!**

_**Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.**_

The twins cackled at the explosion, sharing a high-five as Snotlout winced, already imagining how painful that would be in the future.

_**As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**_

"Hey look! We're winning!" Ruffnut called out, Snotlout's previous flirtatious advances already fading from her mind. Tuffnut perked up at the announcement, sharing yet another high-five with his sister in triumph. In the back, Barf and Belch both rumbled happily at their sudden imminent victory.

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes both widened in surprise at the turn of events. The twins hardly ever won anything, especially when it came to riding dragons.

_**Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**_

**STOICK: That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

Astrid frowned. She was behind by 6 sheep! Then again, Snotlout had helped the twins get one of the sheep. Who knew how many more he helped with? She turned to glare at Snotlout, who was still staring at the screen in disbelief, still stunned by his romantic advances toward Ruffnut. As if feeling her gaze, he turned to stare at her, mouth still open wide.

"I imagined that right? I didn't call Ruffnut 'babe'? Please tell me I imagined it." He asked desperately, Astrid unable to hide her grin this time. He groaned at her smile, knowing it only confirmed his thoughts.

_**Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

Stoick tilted his head, confused at the observation. Where had Hiccup gone?

Hiccup was just as thrown off by the comment. Had he just gone flying? But surely he wouldn't miss out on something as exciting as this dragon racing, would he?

**GOBBER: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

Hiccup felt a bit of worry spread in his stomach, unsure of what Gobber meant by 'big talk'. But if it was enough to scare him away, then he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

_**WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY - spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.**_

And just like that, Hiccup momentarily forgot about his previous concern when he saw Astrid. She was pretty now, but in five years she looked stunning. His heart fluttered nervously, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

Snotlout had a similar reaction, gawking at the screen in awe. He turned to stare back at Astrid, who was staring at the screen in interest as well.

"My dear Astrid, you look like a Dragon Goddess, even today. Only you can be the great Snotlout's wife." He crooned, faltering when Astrid shot him a harsh glare before punching him sharply on the arm. He rubbed his arm, still refusing to give up. He'd been rejected by her so many times now it didn't deter him from trying again.

**ASTRID: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

**SNOTLOUT: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.**

Snotlout grimaced, still unsure of why he had moved onto Ruffnut and ignoring Astrid. What had happened in those five years?

**ASTRID: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

**SNOTLOUT: Only for a few hours!**

Ruffnut grinned at the exclamation, knowing that was something she'd definitely do. Tuffnut nudged her proudly, clearly approving at her action.

_**BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.): Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

_**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon friendly additions.**_

A murmur of awe spread through the crowd as they finally got a detailed look at how much Berk had changed. Stoick straightened up, eyeing the screen with the same sense of amazement that he had before.

Gobber lightly elbowed him from where he sat next to him, whistling in appreciation. "Looks a lot better than it does now, I gotta say." Stoick nodded mutely, eyeing the future Berk eagerly.

The dragons all perked up from the back, a wave of purring passing through the bunch as they looked onto the new village, impressed. This definitely looked more dragon-friendly!

**HICCUP (V.O.): We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash...**

Hiccup's grin grew wider with each new addition to the village, growing more and more proud of the new Berk that would be coming into reality. He had a feeling he had something to do with the creations, but it didn't make it seem any more impressive.

_**In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.): Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

_**Astrid gasps and peels away from the other dragon racers, yanking open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**_

The Vikings roared in approval of the handy contraption. With that, they didn't need to have Vikings lugging around buckets of water or dragons haphazardly carrying tiny buckets of water to put out fires!

_**BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He glances at Gobber before staring back towards the race, one hand perched on his lap.**_

**STOICK: It's time, Gobber.**

**GOBBER: Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

_**A HORN sounds. Astrid perks up, excited at the sound. **_

**ASTRID: The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

Astrid's eyebrows rose in a silent question at her future self's excitement. Black sheep?

"Isn't the black sheep Silent Sven's?" Gobber whispered furtively to Stoick. The chief nodded, curious as to why the black sheep seemed so important.

_**Astrid and Stormfly zoom past an excited crowd, fists in the air and cheering jubilantly. Show Gobber's feet as he walks past, dragging what seems to be a contraption with him. The teens are seen from the past flying under a bridge. **_

**RUFFNUT: Come on, Barf!**

**TUFFNUT: Let's go!**

_**A lever is cranked and loaded on the contraption.**_

**FISHLEGS: Go, Meatlug!**

_**GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult. The teens cheer in excitement as they zoom past the screen. **_

Astrid's eyes widened, putting together the pieces before the others. Hiccup sucked in a breath soon after, reaching the same conclusion Astrid had. It would make sense, since there was only one black sheep…

**GOBBER (to the BLACK SHEEP): This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

_**He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**_

**ASTRID: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

_**In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**_

Fishlegs stared at the screen for a second, unsure if he had seen correctly. He just _beat_ Astrid in something with dragon racing! A grin spread across his face as a burst of pride raced through him. Astrid felt disheartened at losing the sheep, but couldn't bring herself to get mad at Fishlegs for it. He deserved that sheep, even if it meant him winning the race.

**ASTRID (CONT'D): No!**

**FISHLEGS: Good job, Meatlug!**

_**Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**_

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D): Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!**

Astrid scowled as the twins whooped in victory. Never mind, she thought, Fishlegs most definitely did _not_ deserve that black sheep.

It was Fishleg's turn to balk at the screen. Not just Snotlout, but he was hitting on Ruffnut too? What was going on?

"Ha! You called her 'darling'!" Snotlout teased, relieved that he wasn't the only one going to such lengths to gain Ruffnut's heart.

**RUFFNUT: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

_**Snotlout sighs, frustrated as he pulls up next to Astrid.**_

**ASTRID: You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

"No!" Snotlout and Fishlegs cried out simultaneously, sharing a look of denial. Ruffnut didn't seem bothered by it, not wanting them fighting over her in the first place.

**RUFFNUT: I'm totally winning!**

_**Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**_

**FISHLEGS: We're winning together!**

_**She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**_

"Yeah!" Ruffnut cried out happily at the show of violence, grinning at the pained expressions on Snotlout and Fishlegs' faces.

**RUFFNUT: No one can stop me now!**

**TUFFNUT: Except for me. We're attached, genius!**

_**He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.**_

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D): Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

_**And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN. She stands up, balancing so that she's surfing on Stormfly's back with a determined look. **_

**STOICK: Get 'em, Astrid!**

Hiccup grinned, amused that even his dad was rooting for Astrid to win the race. Not that she would need any more rooting, he knew she'd win.

**TUFFNUT: It's MY glory!**

**RUFFNUT: You're always ruining EVERYTHING!**

**TUFFNUT: No sheep, no glory!**

_**Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins'**__**hands.**_

**ASTRID: Gotcha!**

_**She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.**_

**ASTRID: Haha!**

The Vikings gasped in amazement, awed at the skill it took for Astrid to execute such a feat. Even Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, knowing that he definitely couldn't pull off such a trick.

The twins sputtered in indignation, more upset at the fact that they'd been so close to winning than the fact that Astrid had bested them yet again.

"This is your fault!" Ruffnut complained, slumping back in her seat angrily.

"No, it was yours!" Tuffnut countered, headbutting her to prove his point. Stifling a grin, Astrid held the two back from engaging in other fight as she went back towards the screen.

**TUFFNUT: Woah!**

**RUFFNUT: Astrid!**

_**BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**_

**STOICK: Well played! Hahaha!**

Stoick's eyes glimmered with pride for the Hofferson girl; he always knew she excelled above the others in activities. No wonder he'd root for her to win the race! Of course, when Hiccup was racing, he'd surely be cheering on his son.

_**He playfully punches an exasperated Spitelout on the shoulder, nearly knocking his helmet off.**_

**STOICK: That's my future daughter-in-law!**

Hiccup flushed in embarrassment, taken off guard at the announcement. Toothless cooed curiously, noticing the sudden change his rider's sudden change in mood. "It's nothing, bud." Hiccup mumbled, a small grin on his face. Astrid blushed as well, surprised that the chief would be yelling that so casually in front of everyone. Did that mean…?

"Ooh, love's in the air!" Tuffnut called out, adding to the mumbles of happy surprise spreading to the crowd.

Snotlout deflated at the comment. If the chief was already placing Astrid with Hiccup… no wonder he moved onto Ruffnut! He didn't have a choice!

_**BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as...**_

_**FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**_

**SNOTLOUT: Uh, excuse me!**

Astrid glared at Snotlout, appalled that he'd go to such lengths to win. "Are you serious, Snotlout? You could kill someone doing that!" She yelled, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

Snotlout grinned, "All's fair in love and war." He chided tauntingly, knowing it would irritate her more. Now that he knew she was no longer a viable option, he decided it didn't matter how mad he got her.

**ASTRID: Stormfly!**

_**Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**_

The villagers, and even the dragons, all flinched in response to the clang, groaning as if they'd been the ones to receive the injury.

Fishlegs yelped at the sudden turn in events, grasping at his face in horror. The twins patted Fishlegs on the back, but not for the reasons why thought they would.

"Congrats, Fishlegs! That's gotta make for an awesome scar." Tuffnut said almost enviously.

"I don't want a battle scar on my face!" Fishlegs wailed miserably.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Fishlegs." Astrid offered half-heartedly, shooting Snotlout another glare that he pointedly ignored.

_**Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket! The black sheep is seen bleating in the midst of the other white sheep in Astrid's basket.**_

**STOICK: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

Astrid smirked, impressed that she'd managed to pull it off so easily in the end. Not that she was surprised, she was probably the better of the group aside from Hiccup when it came to dragon riding.

Hiccup grinned, as proud of Astrid as she was. His face still burned slightly from the embarrassment his dad had caused by dubbing her his "daughter-in-law" but he managed to cast that aside… for now. Toothless purred anxiously at his side, eyes darting between him and the screen. Hiccup smiled, knowing Toothless wanted to fly as well, and he scratched the Night Fury behind the ears. "We'll go flying soon, I promise." Hiccup reassured, Toothless cooing in response.

_**The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory. The twins angrily slap at each other from the loss. After high-fiving members of the crowd, Astrid triumphantly swoops past Fishlegs and Snotlout with a holler before circling off high into the clouds.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.): Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

Stoick perked up at his son's voice. So Hiccup had been the one to put in all the work to make the village better! A burst of pride filled him at the thought that his son had now become such an important part of the village's well-being. No longer was he a village nuisance, but a village hero!

Hiccup relaxed against Toothless' back, too caught up in the joys of seeing a vibrant and exciting village in the future to focus on anything else. Only when Toothless nudged him insistently did he look towards the Night Fury, the look in the dragon's eyes reminding him of what had been bothering him this whole time.

Where were they?


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Another chapter! :D Hopefully I'll get another one up tomorrow haha. Thank you so much for the enthusiastic responses, they really made my day :) I watched Big Hero 6 again today LOL it's such a good movie (although HTTYD2 still beats it in my opinion). But enough of that, enjoy this read!)**

Chapter 3

_**EXT. OPEN SKY/ISLAND COASTLINE – DAY**_

_**A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom.**_

Even from a distance, Hiccup could recognize those dark scales anywhere. He turned to grin at Toothless, who'd already perked up and eyed the screen with renewed interest.

Stoick, as excited he was to see how much his son had grown, was slightly put out to see that Hiccup had really gone flying instead of participating in the dragon race. It didn't seem like something Hiccup would want to miss out on. What had he said to him to drive him away that far?

_**Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather. **_

Astrid's eyes widened at Hiccup's new outfit, never expected to see an outfit that extravagant on someone like Hiccup. But what stood out was the mask. With it on, there was no way knowing who was really riding Toothless, but it seemed pretty obvious at this point.

_**They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless. Pulling himself into sitting position, HICCUP presses sharply on a pedal, turning Toothless into a roll just underneath the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum. **_

**HICCUP: Yeah!**

A gasp passed through the crowd, blown away at the increased abilities Hiccup gained riding with Toothless. Surely, no one else could complete such a move. Many of the dragons perked up, impressed themselves with the human who could fly with a Night Fury that fluidly.

"I can do that, too." Snotlout announced, ignoring the glare Astrid was throwing back in his direction.

"Yeah, and yaks can fly and breathe fire." Tuffnut responded sarcastically, laughing at his own joke.

_**They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes. Toothless soars through the clouds, flying upside down into a rapid acceleration towards the ocean ground. Toothless spreads his wings and pulls effortlessly back up into the sky in a rapid ascension. **_

_**Toothless goes into a rapid spiral, still going upwards as Hiccup continues to stay low, remaining calm.**_

"Ugh, this is getting me nauseous." Fishlegs groaned, clutching at his stomach. A few other Vikings echoed his complaint, turning green at the rapid spinning.

Hiccup didn't think his grin could get any wider, already excited to be able to perform such tricks with Toothless in the future. Sure, freefalling had its own adrenaline perks, but _these_ just seemed just as thrilling in their own way! Toothless purred contently, tail wagging his excitement.

_**As the spinning slows down, Toothless reaches the peak of his ascension, grinning at the camera as he falls on his back towards the ground.**_

Many of the Vikings let out a chorus of an "Aww", a starkly different image from the terror and anger that had always accompanied the sighting of a Night Fury back in the days.

_**As they fall through the clouds, Toothless readjusts himself and soars back up into the clouds again and join high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup lifts his arms out, almost as if he were flying with the dragons. After a few seconds, he lowers them, pulling the saddle handle back before leaning towards Toothless. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot? **

_**Toothless' eyes widen before narrowing in exasperation as he grumbles in protest.**_

Stoick felt his stomach lurch uneasily, knowing how protective Toothless was of Hiccup. If Toothless was reluctant about whatever Hiccup had planned… something was going to go wrong. He was sure of it.

Toothless grumbled at Hiccup's side, already getting a bad feeling about whatever his rider wanted to do. Hiccup paid no heed to his dragon's unease, not at all worried. He had Toothless with him! They'd be fine.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless! It'll be fine.**

_**Hiccup pushes forward his prosthetic leg, triggering the saddle to have Toothless' artificial tail pop open to its full extent. With a pull of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Ready?**

Astrid sucked in a harsh breath, realizing what Hiccup was planning on doing. She knew she wouldn't be able to move, so she settled on speaking loudly, not caring whether or not it would disrupt the movie.

"Hiccup! Are you insane?" She called out, not bothering to hide the irritation from her voice. How could someone so small be so _reckless_?

"I don't know, maybe?" He responded, a grin still plastered on his face.

Stoick stiffened, finally realizing the cause for Astrid's alarm and voicing his own outrage. "Son! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What's going on? Why is Hiccup dying?" Tuffnut called out, still not having put the pieces together.

"I'm _not_ trying to get myself killed," Hiccup replied, slightly annoyed at how much people underestimated him. "I've free-fallen with Toothless a couple times before already. I know what I'm doing." The instant the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back, shifting awkwardly at the heavy silence that followed.

"You've _what_?!" Stoick bellowed, completely beside himself.

Hiccup groaned inwardly, knowing the bad position he put himself in. "Did I say 'free-falling'? I meant 'flying'! Sorry, slip of the tongue." He attempted, trying to appease his dad, although he already knew it would fall on deaf ears.

"I know you're a good flyer, son, but that does _not_ give you the reason to be so reckless!" Stoick ranted, unable to comprehend his son's mindset.

_Let's calm down, Stoick. You haven't seen what's happened yet._

Stoick took a deep breath, taking a few seconds before nodding and looking back towards the screen. He'd talk some sense into his son later.

_**Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically as Hiccup sits up straight in the saddle, nonetheless bracing himself**_ _**as well. **_

_**Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets.**_

Even from the audience, Stoick's stomach lurched at the sight. A reckless idiot, he thought bitterly, I have a reckless idiot for a son.

All of the teens except for Astrid let out a terrified squeak, grasping at their seats as if to assure themselves that they were on solid ground. Astrid, as disapproving as she was of the move, couldn't help but feel a bit of the adrenaline run through her as well, slightly eager to possibly trying it in the future.

Hiccup grinned, not the least bit afraid. Toothless always caught him in the end, and it made flying so much more fun! Toothless relaxed, already recognizing the move as something they'd done before.

_**Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself.**_

**HICCUP: Yeah! Whoo hoo! Yeah!**

_**Toothless stares back at Hiccup, offering a toothless grin with his tongue flapping in the wind. **_

The terror of watching Hiccup fall away from the safety of his dragon quickly faded away as the Vikings laughed at the Night Fury's playful nature. Even the dragons watched amusedly at how child-like the dragon seemed. A large contrast from the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death!

_**As the ocean floor comes into view, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING - out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. After soaring for a couple seconds, Hiccup presses a button near his chest quickly, creating another set of flight wings to jump out on the back of his flight suit.**_

Gobber whistled, eyes widening in amazement. Even from here, he could tell that it was Hiccup's work. To think he'd gotten so crafty in the future sent a burst of pride through him, knowing that it was he who taught Hiccup all he knew about blacksmithing. Even Stoick, as worried as he was for his son's well-being, was overtaken by awe to see his son flying on his own. Never had he thought he'd see a human flying in such a way!

A loud cry of surprise rumbled through the crowd, followed by excited whispering. Amazing! Snotlout and the twins called out loudly for Hiccup to build them a flying suit of their own, eager to get a taste of flying as well.

The dragons were beyond surprised, eyes darting from the screen to the small human curled up next to the Night Fury. How was he flying like they could? That wasn't possible!

Even Hiccup was shocked into silence, impressed that he'd be able to go to such lengths to create something as complex as a flight suit. He grinned widely, turning to share a smile with Toothless, who cooed happily, feeling his rider's excited energy.

_**The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together.**_

_**For a moment, HICCUP glances back to stare at Toothless, who returns his gaze curiously. With another excited yell, Hiccup and Toothless continue to soar past the clouds, with Hiccup slowly brushing past the top of the clouds as he begins glide at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts.**_

**HICCUP: Woah! Yeah! Whoo!**

Each blast sent a pang of fear rushing through Stoick, although he knew he had nothing to worry about. If there was someone Toothless would never hurt, it was Hiccup. And he trusted the dragon with that one thought.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): This is amazing!**

_**A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead.**_

The fear came in one wave over Stoick, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Why does Hiccup always land himself in these situations?

Hiccup groaned, having an idea of what was going through his dad's head. This definitely wasn't going to convince him that he would be careful when he went out flying. It didn't help that Toothless had tensed up instantly, growling quietly at the sight of danger.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): No longer amazing! Toothless!**

_**Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, no!**

The twins leaned forward in their seats, more interested in the outcome rather than Hiccup's safety. Astrid hadn't moved, too worried to focus on anything other than the screen, just like the other Vikings around her.

_**At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. **_

Stoick and the villagers sighed, all relieved that Hiccup was safe again, thanks to Toothless. Hiccup relaxed, another smile on his face as he scratched Toothless behind the ears.

"Thanks, bud. I knew you'd come though." He said, Toothless grumbling and rapping him on the back of the head with his tail. Why was his rider so calm about putting his life in danger?

_**Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings.**_

"Woah! Hiccup has three feet!" Snotlout cried out, eyes bugging at the transforming prosthetic.

"The lad's been touching up on his blacksmithing, I gotta say." Gobber whispered loudly to Stoick.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Whoo! That really came out of nowhere!**

_**At a cracking noise, both Hiccup and Toothless glance back to see the blown up sea stack collapsing. Hiccup turns back to tending to his flight suit, unalarmed by the aftermath. Toothless turns towards Hiccup, grumbling incredulously. **_

Astrid couldn't help but grin at Hiccup's nonchalant attitude. Only he could be that calm after nearly getting himself killed.

Toothless grumbled in unison with his future self, glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup pointedly ignored the glare, relaxing into his dragon's side as he watched the screen.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**

"'Sloppy' is an understatement." Snotlout cackled, the other teens grinning in agreement. Toothless snorted indignantly at the statement, rolling his eyes before settling his head back on the ground.

_**Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid.**_

Complete silence.

Even the teens were briefly quieted when they saw the new Hiccup. Bits of the old and younger teen were still prominent in the man's features, but there had been some definite maturing and filling in that happened in the five years.

Astrid released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She'd never admit it, but Hiccup looked… great. Granted, she already thought the gangly and awkward teen today was cute, but the future Hiccup definitely filled out amazingly.

"Why _hello_ there…" Astrid's head turned at the sound of Ruffnut's voice, eyes widening in shock to see the hungry look on the twin's face. Tuffnut's face pinched in confusion, unused to such a nature in his sister.

"Ugh, please don't tell me…" Tuffnut groaned, elbowing Ruffnut lightly, only having her tilt slightly to the side, a desiring look in her eyes.

Hiccup's eyebrows rose at the transformation, not really understanding why it had gotten so quiet all of a sudden. Sure, he grew and all, didn't everyone?

_**He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**_

The view was breathtaking, even the dragons admiring the new land in amazement. Never had they thought such a land existed past Berk!

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Looks like we found another one, bud.**

"Another one? How many did you find?" Snotlout called out, shaking out of his shock on seeing the older Hiccup. Hiccup didn't respond, not knowing the answer himself. Just how many places had he gone to?

_**Toothless SNORTS, not amused, turning to glance up towards Hiccup in disapproval. Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? **

Toothless mumbled disapprovingly at the nickname, eyes narrowing in exasperation when he heard Snotlout and the twins howling at the comment.

"He said 'big baby boo'!" Snotlout yelled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, unsure if the three had even matured in the next five years. Then again, a term like 'big baby boo' wasn't that impressive either… He chuckled, turning to meet Toothless' unamused stare.

"What's wrong, big baby boo?" He started to tease before receiving another hit on the head from the Night Fury's tail. He rubbed his head with a grin, knowing Toothless wouldn't take it personally.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Well... try this on!**

_**Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock. The tackle does nothing to Toothless, who continues to sit resolutely with a half-bored expression.**_

"Well, I don't think you've gotten any stronger in the future." Tuffnut pointed out, observing future Hiccup's futile efforts.

It was Toothless' turn to grin teasingly at Hiccup, who smirked and playfully shoved the dragon.

"Fine, you win that one." Hiccup chided, rubbing the Night Fury on the head.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?**

_**Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and padding towards the edge of the cliff.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh, come on, come on. Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't hurt a one-legged—**

_**Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Ahh! **

_**He grasps at Toothless neck with renewed energy, as Toothless rumbles with laughter.**_

The roar of Viking laughter accompanied Toothless', although Stoick's was a bit half-hearted. He knew Toothless wouldn't let Hiccup fall, but watching him in such precarious situations still put him on edge.

"Way to show him, Toothless!" Snotlout cried happily, reveling in the moment.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, frowning at Toothless, who was still rumbling with laughter.

"Haha, very funny." He responded dryly, grinning when Toothless playfully licked him on the cheek.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh-woah-woah, You're right! You're right! You win! You win!**

_**WHAM! Toothless flops onto his back, sending Hiccup laughing as he bounces on Toothless' stomach. Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter – AUGHH!**

"Dragons and Vikings are enemies again?!" Tuffnut cried out, not understanding the meaning of the statement. Astrid rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond, even Snotlout sighing in embarrassment on Tuffnut's behalf.

Ruffnut had snapped out of her lovestruck daze enough to hear the comment and headbutted her brother with a groan.

"Could you get any dumber?" She snapped, Tuffnut's expression still scrunched in confusion.

_**Toothless rests his head on Hiccup - SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts**_ _**grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Gaaaaagh!**

The dragons in the back chorused with laughter, amused at the strange bond this Night Fury had with its human.

Hiccup grimaced, turning to glare at Toothless, who blinked back innocently. That was way more saliva than he ever needed in his lifetime.

_**Hiccup fights to get free, finally rolling to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): You KNOW that doesn't wash out.**

_**Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself.**_

_**Hiccup glances up, using the gathered saliva on his hand to throw it back at Toothless' face, who grumbles in annoyance and cleans himself.**_

Hiccup grinned triumphantly, shooting Toothless a proud look. The Night Fury rolled her eyes, ignoring the stare as he watched the screen again.

_**Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book.**_

_**He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons.**_

A rumble of surprised whispering rushed through the audience, some spotting tribes and islands that they'd never seen past the archipelago. Stoick was the most impressed, straightening up in his seat to get a better view of the map. How had Hiccup done this so well?

Fishlegs, who had been quiet for most of the movie so far, suddenly perked up, noting the occasional strange dragon sketched on the map.

"Oh goody! New dragons!" He squeaked happily, hands itching to grab the map through the screen and read it more closely.

_**Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick.**_

"Ew, why would you do that?" Tuffnut asked, face pinched in bewilderment.

_**Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, effectively sticking the piece to the map.**_

"Oh." Tuffnut finished lamely, the teens rolling their eyes at his antics.

_**He whittles a pencil with a dagger before placing it back into a compartment on his left forearm. **_

"Do you really have a dagger just so you can sharpen a pencil?" Astrid asked, stifling a grin.

"Why else would I need one?" Hiccup responded, a smile evident in his voice.

_**He then consults a compass affixed to his right forearm.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): So what should we name it?**

_**Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): "Itchy Armpit" it is.**

Stoick let out a full smile this time, amused at how casual and close the pair had become.

Snotlout frowned. "Itchy Armpit? Who names an island 'Itchy Armpit'?! Name it 'Snotlout Island' instead!" He demanded, only triggering more laughter from the audience.

**Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. (beat) **

Hiccup stilled as well, the thought occurring to him that they might. Maybe they would find another Night Fury! That's what the voice wanted to show us five years into the future!

Toothless' ears perked at the comment, eyeing the screen with interest. More Night Furies? Even the dragons had quieted, wondering if more Night Furies did exist somewhere out there.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

_**Screen fades to black.**_

"Go where? Where's he going?" Tuffnut asked loudly.

"I don't care, I just want to see more Hiccup." Ruffnut responded happily, Tuffnut groaning in disgust at the reply.

Hiccup still wasn't sure why he was isolating himself from everyone to go flying, but surely it was what his dad had said. Stoick was hit with the same thought, wondering with a frown what he could've said that drove away his son after they'd finally gotten close again. Whatever it was, hopefully they'd hear it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Ahh, did this in one sitting because I got home late and wanted to get this up for you all by tonight xD Unfortunately, I'm going to be away from my computer tomorrow because of Thanksgiving/Black Friday, so I probably won't be updating tomorrow :( I'm really sorry, I'll do my best to get one up the day after! Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving, and may the crowds be ever in your favor for those going Black Friday shopping! :D)**

Chapter 4

**_A familiar SCREECH is heard from the background. Toothless' ear plates perk up at the sound._**

Near the back of the room, Stormfly perked up, instantly recognizing its own squawk. Astrid had a similar reaction, impressed at how quickly she found where Hiccup had been. Who knew Stormfly could be such a good tracker?

_**Hiccup turns to see...**_

_**EXT. SEA STACK/ISLAND COASTLINE – DAY**_

_**ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing.**_

**HICCUP: 'Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been?**

Hiccup grinned, amused that he'd use a phrase as odd as "m'lady". Even Astrid couldn't help but smile at the expression. Only Hiccup would think of such a term.

_**Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them.**_

**ASTRID: Winning races. What else? **

"We almost won though." Tuffnut pointed out, sharing a disheartened glance with Ruffnut at their close call.

"We're totally winning next time!" Ruffnut added, grinning determinedly.

_**Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight.**_

**ASTRID: The real question is... where have YOU been?**

**HICCUP: Avoiding my dad.**

Stoick frowned at how bluntly his son would admit that he would want to get away from his own father. What else could they be fighting about?

**ASTRID: Oh, no. What happened now?**

Stoick's frown deepened. With the way Astrid phrased it, this wasn't the first time Hiccup had tried to avoid whatever he wanted to say. Surely his son was overreacting!

**HICCUP: Oh, you're gonna love this. **

_**Hiccup straightens up, turning his attention towards Astrid as he places a hand on her arm. **_

The imminent news of what drove him away from his dad briefly left Hiccup's mind when he noticed the intimate gesture. Since when had he and Astrid gotten so close?

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop…**

"Terrors don't sing! They screech! They always wake me up in the morning." Snotlout grumbled. As if on cue, a couple of Terrors in the back of the room let out a chorus of cheery screeches, Snotlout wincing in pain at the noise.

"Well if you think about it, it's their way of singing. They can't help how they sound." Fishlegs pointed out, his words trailing off at the dirty look Snotlout was shooting him.

"I still don't think it's singing. Singing has to be beautiful! Like Astrid here, I'm sure she's a great singer. Right babe?" Snotlout crooned, turning towards Astrid. Almost instantly, he was greeted with another punch on the shoulder, one he took with a grin.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get...**

_**He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): (aping Stoick) ... Son, we need to talk.**

A couple of a laughs escaped the crowd, remembering how Hiccup had done a similar imitation in the first movie they'd seen last time.

"He sounds just like you, I gotta say." Gobber teased, throwing Stoick a playful grin.

Stoick's grin only lasted for a second, more concerned with what was causing the drift between him and his son.

_**Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch.**_

**ASTRID: (aping Hiccup) Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started.**

"I do _not_ sound like that!" Hiccup cried out disbelievingly amidst the chorus of laughter coming from the audience.

"Oh, it totally does." Tuffnut countered, the rest of the teens eagerly letting out noises of agreement as well.

_**Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him.**_

**HICCUP: Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. **

"By the Gods, it did!" A Viking called out from the crowd.

"A spot on impression, I must say." Another Viking whispered.

"Hate to break it to you cuz, but if I heard you and Astrid's imitation with my eyes closed, I would think there were two Hiccups." Snotlout piped up helpfully.

"Thank you, Snotlout, for that piece of information." Hiccup replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

_**Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way.**_

"I do not do that with my shoulders!" Hiccup called out in exasperation. Toothless grumbled in annoyance and nudged at his rider to quiet down. Even he could see the similarities of his rider in that girl. Hiccup mumbled quietly, but settled down to watch.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes... (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder...**

Stoick's eyebrows rose in confusion. His son was running away from praise? All this time, hadn't Hiccup been asking for some respect and compliments?

**ASTRID: (continuing her impression of Hiccup) Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too.**

**HICCUP: WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?**

**ASTRID: You just did.**

"She got you there, Hiccup." Snotlout pointed out, stifling another laugh. Astrid grinned in amusement, amazed at how comfortable she was with Hiccup in the future.

_**She laughs, playfully. Hiccup jokingly groans, leaning down to go eye-to-eye with Astrid as she jostles her hands in a further imitation of Hiccup.**_

**HICCUP: Okay... just... (holding her arms, mock-stern) Hold still. Very serious.**

_**She pouts and nods playfully, trying to hold a straight face.**_

More than anything, Hiccup was just happy that he and Astrid got along so well in five years. This was definitely something he could live with.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided—**

_**Astrid straightens, her face brightening.**_

**ASTRID: -TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods!**

The explanation hit Hiccup and Stoick at the same time, a sense of confusion filling Stoick while a feeling of distress ran through Hiccup.

Hiccup groaned, sliding down closer to the ground against Toothless. He could understand why he'd run away from such a declaration. Being chief was definitely something he was _not_ ready for anytime soon, even five years later.

Stoick couldn't understand it. Why would Hiccup be repelled at the notion of becoming chief? That was the highest honor and gift he could present to Hiccup! All these years of wanting to be accepted and respected could finally be shown when he becomes chief, and he doesn't want it? Stoick shook his head, completely baffled.

"Aw man, you're so lucky!" Snotlout groaned, wishing that he could have a chance at being chief.

"Yeah, being chief is the greatest thing that could happen to you." Tuffnut moaned, slumping in his seat.

Astrid grinned, feeling pride for Hiccup. Back then, she might've felt bitter, just like she had when Hiccup was announced to get the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare in the Arena. But now, she knew that Hiccup was definitely the best candidate for chiefdom.

_**She jumps to her feet, beaming...**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D): Hiccup, that's amazing!**

_**And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.**_

Hiccup winced, rubbing at his stomach as if he'd already been struck. Even five years later, Astrid still definitely packed a punch.

The audience burst into laughter at the dorsal fin popping out, growing more relaxed at how casual the two seemed on screen.

**HICCUP: Aughh! You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

_**They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly. **_

**ASTRID: Ahh!**

"Thank you so much for that, bud." Hiccup whispered sarcastically, Toothless merely purring and licking his rider in response.

_**Astrid pushes herself to her feet before helping Hiccup up. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**

_**Astrid helps him up and dusts him off.**_

**ASTRID: (excited) What did you tell him?**

**HICCUP: I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**

"Was it because you were so excited by being chief that you went flying to celebrate?" Tuffnut asked, unable to think of any other possible explanation.

"Obviously, who wouldn't be excited about being chief?" Snotlout responded, rolling his eyes.

Hiccup sighed, not bothering to answer. He wondered what his dad was thinking at the news by now, dreading another lecture on the honor and responsibility of becoming the future chief of Berk.

_**Astrid picks up the map, folding it before handing it to him and pacing forward, processing it all.**_

**ASTRID: Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...**

Toothless warbled miserably at the comment. Not that he didn't like that Astrid girl, but he could only do their extreme tricks with Hiccup! Hiccup flinched as well, not willing to accept the possibility that he'd lose flying time with Toothless if he became chief.

_**She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup, who looks back at her sadly.**_

**HICCUP: It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing. **

Stoick shook his head, unable to comprehend his son's reasoning. With the right training and practice, Hiccup could learn to do exactly that just as well, or even better, than him!

**ASTRID: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

_**Hiccup shakes his head.**_

**HICCUP: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But…**

_**He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

"Son, if you're worried that you wouldn't be a good chief—" Stoick began hesitantly, knowing he was treading on rough water with this conversation.

"It's not just that, dad." Hiccup interrupted, "I'm not fit for being chief, it's not who I am. Even if I did get practice and tips from you, it's not something I can see myself doing successfully."

Stoick frowned, more to himself because he knew Hiccup wouldn't see it. "Being chief is a great honor, Hiccup. And after you brought dragons and Vikings together, I know you'll take this position with great responsibility—"

"But I don't _want_ to be chief, dad!" Hiccup cut him off once more, knowing once again that his dad was missing the point.

Stoick didn't respond, growing more upset with each passing second. This was more suited to be a private conversation between them two rather than in front of the entire village.

_**He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks.**_

"I was wondering what that thing was in his hair!" Ruffnut shouted suddenly. "Since when did Astrid _braid_ hair?" She cackled.

Astrid flushed at the close gesture, surprised herself that she'd be braiding Hiccup's hair. And clearly, she thought as she eyed the first braid that had been there before, it hadn't been the first time she'd done it either.

Hiccup grinned, running his hand through his hair. Who knew Astrid was someone who liked to braid hair?

**ASTRID: What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup.**

_**She places a hand on his chest.**_

**ASTRID (CONT'D): It's in here. (beat) Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

Snotlout dramatically gagged at the statement. "Could this get any cheesier?" He added, raising his hands in surrender when Astrid shot him a dark look.

Hiccup didn't mind, giving a small grin at the comment. It was nice knowing Astrid was there to help him in those moments.

_**Hiccup glances back at her with a quick smile before staring back towards the open cliff. She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off.**_

Astrid reacted similarly to herself on screen, almost feeling the saliva coating her face from where she sat.

"That is so gross. I love it!" Tuffnut laughed, high-fiving his sister when she let out a yell of agreement.

Toothless warbled happily, grinning playfully as Hiccup chuckled. If that saliva had still been on his face after all that time, no wonder it didn't wash out!

**ASTRID: Ugh!**

_**Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly, getting to his feet.**_

**HICCUP: Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there.**

**ASTRID: (exasperated) Hiccup...**

_**He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley. Astrid's face morphs from one of surprise to one of suspicious curiosity. **_

_**Screen fades to black. **_

Hiccup straightened up and leaned forward, curiosity getting the better of him. Was that smoke from another village? Or another dragon? He ached to go look for it, although he knew he wasn't where his future self was on the cliffside, so he couldn't.

Astrid was filled with interest as well, just as eager to find out what that smoke was coming from.

A sense of wonder filled the crowd as a wave of mumbling passed through, discussing what that could have been. Stoick sat stiffly, already getting a bad feeling just from seeing that smoke. As bothered as he was about Hiccup's reluctance of ascending to chiefdom, he cast it aside for a later time. For now, he just didn't want Hiccup going anywhere near that place.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sad moment when I went Black Friday shopping and came back home at 2 AM with two things... LOL I'm so indecisive when it comes to clothes shopping ugh. But anyways, here's another chapter! I'll try my best to get another chapter up tomorrow, but after that school's starting up again so the haphazard updates are coming :/ I gotta update my other stories too askjalk I'm sorry I'll do my best to update as much as possible, but starting Monday, once a day is probably not gonna happen, sorry.)**

Chapter 5

_**EXT. LAPLAND WOODS/TRAPPER'S FORT - MOMENTS LATER**_

_**Hiccup and Toothless fly over the fjord, winding deep through undulating crimson and gold forests. **_

Stoick grumbled quietly, knowing that he should've expected that Hiccup would go flying into suspicious areas without a second thought.

Gobber, noticing the tense position Stoick had gotten into, nudged him reassuringly. "Ah, don't worry Stoick! For all we know, it's just another village that they haven't discovered yet."

_**Astrid and Stormfly catch up as the autumn colors suddenly give way to charred timbers. They fly deeper, through ash and wafting smoke. Ahead, in a sheltered harbor, an explosion of ice stands as an eerie marker of what used to be a TRAPPER'S FORT.**_

"Err, maybe not." Gobber whispered, eyeing the icy destruction suspiciously as Stoick's stomach sank in worry.

Hiccup's eyes widened; what could have done that much damage? Whatever it was, it surely wasn't human… But he didn't think it was a dragon either.

Toothless growled anxiously, wanting Hiccup as far away from that place as possible. Surely even Hiccup could tell that place wasn't safe. But Hiccup merely patted Toothless reflexively, eyes still glued to the screen.

In the back of the room, the dragons shifted uncomfortably, exchanging nervous rumbles. It had been years since they'd integrated themselves on Berk, but they definitely still remembered whose ice that was.

**HICCUP: Woah…**

_**Hiccup glances back towards Astrid, who returns his questioning stare with one of her own.**_

**HICCUP: Stay close.**

Stoick relaxed slightly, hoping that if Astrid was with him, they would be fine. The two were a formidable team, especially with their dragons.

_**They fly through the suspended remains of the buildings, splintered, and frozen in mid-destruction. **_

"Uh, guys. That place doesn't look really… friendly." Fishlegs squeaked, wringing his hands nervously.

"I think it looks awesome." Tuffnut said admiringly, gazing at the destruction as if he'd been presented a gift.

"Yeah, I wanna do something like that!" Ruffnut added, eyes shining with wonder.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): What happened here?**

_**It's at once harrowing and puzzling. Toothless spots an enormous DRAGON FOOTPRINT in the muddy shoreline below, leaving him uneasy.**_

Hiccup's stomach clenched slightly, getting a bit concerned at the discovery. Was that another Red Death? He would rather not face another one. But it still didn't explain all the weird spikes of ice.

Toothless grumbled nervously, instinctively curling closer around Hiccup, trusting that their flying would get them out of their quickly should there be trouble.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Easy, bud.**

_**As they crest the ice formations, Astrid's eyes widen as she points down towards something.**_

**ASTRID: Hiccup!**

_**Following her call, Hiccup glances down and spots a CREW OF MEN at the stern of a moored ship below. **_

**ERET (O.S.): Fire!**

_**The men fire a stern-mounted cannon. The projectile unfurls into a NET. Hiccup and Toothless dart out**_ _**of its way.**_

**HICCUP: Astrid! Look out!**

The crowd jumped at the sudden turn of events, many gripping at their seats in alarm. Stoick especially tensed up, briefly relieved that Hiccup was able to avoid the initial attack. He'd feel better if they got out of there, too.

"Nice dodging there, bud." Hiccup whispered, just as a surprised at the sudden attack. Toothless didn't care for the praise, too wary of those attacking him as he grumbled in irritation. Why did trouble always find Hiccup so quickly?

_**It HITS Stormfly, TANGLING her wings and causing her to spin uncontrolled. Astrid struggles to free her as they HURTLE toward a collision.**_

**ASTRID: HICCUP!**

_**Astrid falls off of Stormfly, but Toothless SNATCHES her at the last second.**_

Astrid let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, thankful that she didn't end up falling to her death. But the moment of relief quickly subsided to fear for her dragon, who clearly was still tangled in the nets.

In the back, Stormfly squawked angrily, concerned for her rider's well-being. Whoever attacked her was going to regret it.

_**Stormfly hits the ground, tangled in the net. Trappers rush out of hiding, piling onto her with ropes and weapons. She whips her tail, sending spikes flying.**_

**ERET: Watch the tail!**

_**A large, raven-haired trapper lunges over the spray of spikes and lands upon Stormfly's head, twisting it and taking her down like a rodeo cowboy.**_

**ERET (CONT'D): Tie those legs up!**

Hiccup frowned, the reality of the situation finally dawning on him. These people looked like they'd been capturing dragons like this for a while… But why?

Even in the midst of the chaos, Ruffnut perked up, attention caught by the stranger who was such a threat. Clearly, he was the enemy. But something about his appearance and voice was…appealing.

_**Eret deftly ties her gnashing jaws shut, wrangling her into submission - clearly a pro among pros. He looks up, revealing a handsome face and gleaming, intelligent eyes that search the sky as Toothless' tell-tale BANSHEE scream rings out.**_

"Hello, handsome." Ruffnut purred, eyes lighting up with a newfound obsession.

Tuffnut gave his sister a sidelong glance, groaning in disgust when he realized what she said. "Ugh, not again! You don't even know the guy!" He moaned, Ruffnut oblivious to his complaints.

**ERET (CONT'D): Is that what I think it is?**

_**Toothless suddenly streaks across the sky, banking and landing with a FEROCIOUS ROAR.**_

Stoick shifted uneasily, growing more nervous by the second. He knew why Hiccup had to confront them to get Stormfly back, but it made them more vulnerable on the ground.

**HICCUP: STOP!**

**ASTRID: Stormfly! (to the trappers) What are you doing?!**

_**Astrid and Hiccup leap off of Toothless. Eret's men immediately draw weapons. Hiccup extends and ignites his DRAGON BLADE – a telescoping fiery sword – while Astrid bends down to grab a lone stick, holding it above her head threateningly. Hiccup's fire sword is impressive enough to wow Eret's men.**_

The crowd ooh'd in amazement, never seeing such a sword in real life. How in Thor's name did Hiccup get his hands on such a thing?

"By the Gods, the boy's even made himself a fire sword!" Gobber whispered loudly, surprised himself. Stoick let himself admire the sword as well, casting the initial worry aside as he silently praised Hiccup for his handiwork.

"Why can't _I_ get a fire sword?" Snotlout groaned despairingly. "Hiccup, make me one!"

"Me too!" The twins piped up pleadingly.

Hiccup didn't respond, staring at the fire sword in wonder as well. Who knew he'd be capable of making such a thing in five years?

**ERET: Back again?**

Hiccup's eyebrows rose in confusion. What did he mean 'again'?

_**Eret notices Toothless, his confident expression changing into one of surprised awe.**_

**ERET (CONT'D): Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. (to his fellow trappers) Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army.**

Stoick stiffened at the man's words. Did he say 'Drago'? Surely it couldn't be the Drago he'd encountered so long ago… But a dragon army… That was something Drago would aspire for. His stomach sank in dread, praying that he was wrong.

Hiccup didn't care for the name, more concerned with the thought of a dragon army. Who would be able to control that many dragons to attack? Even if they did capture the dragons, they definitely wouldn't all follow one man's command, would they?

_**His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused.**_

**ASTRID: Dragon army?**

**HICCUP: Look, we don't want any trouble.**

**ERET: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!**

Hiccup frowned, utterly confused. That man was mistaking them for someone else, clearly. But who else would have the capacity to destroy their fort and take their dragons?

Astrid's eyes scrunched in concentration as well, trying to decipher what was going on. Someone was building a dragon army, and someone else was stealing the dragons and interfering. But why an army? Who was going to war?

_**They glance up, revealing the icy destruction that tore what was seemingly their fort into bits and splinters.**_

**HICCUP: Wait...**

**ASTRID: What are you **_**talking**_** about?**

_**Astrid and Hiccup take in the icy destruction, putting it together.**_

**HICCUP: You think **_**we**_** did this?**

Stoick couldn't help but smile at the thought. Hiccup was too accepting and kind of complete strangers to do such a thing. It was something that could be dangerous to Hiccup, but was something that defined him.

**ERET: Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

**HICCUP: What do-gooder – **

_**Hiccup pauses, the weight of Eret's statement finally hitting him. He turns to Eret in surprise, retracting his fire sword while he speaks. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): There are other dragon riders?**

Hiccup's eyes widened at his future self's words. Other dragon riders? Had there been other islands that befriended dragons too? The audience was just as baffled, whispering excitedly at the prospect of more dragon riders.

**ERET: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me.**

**ERET (CONT'D): You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How** **do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick's blood ran cold at the name. It was Drago Bludvist! His stomach tightened with fear and worry, knowing the extent that man would go to get his way. This was definitely an issue that couldn't be ignored, especially if Drago was building a dragon army.

Hiccup was more interested at the idea of an ice-spitting dragon, taking in a surprised breath at the prospect of such a creature.

"An ice-spitting dragon? How cool is that!" Fishlegs squealed, imagining what such a dragon could look like. Judging from the footprint they saw earlier, it definitely was a force to be reckoned with.

"I call dibs!" Snotlout called out eagerly.

"No fair! I want one too!" Ruffnut shot back angrily.

"Me three!" Tuffnut piped in.

"No one is getting an ice spitting dragon!" Astrid cut in, rolling her eyes.

**HICCUP: Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?**

Definitely not, Hiccup thought to himself. He had no idea what was going on, all of these new revelations leaving his head spinning.

**TEENY: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

**NO-NAME: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

_**Eret parts his tunic, revealing a large branding-iron scar on his torso, in the shape of a dragon skull, split by a sword.**_

**ERET: **_**This**_** is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

Hiccup winced at the scar, feeling the slightest bit of pity of the man. Brandings definitely looked painful.

"That's a cool scar! I wish I had one like that." Tuffnut whispered admiringly, always an advocate for battle scars.

Stoick didn't react to the scar, already having seen far worse during his times in battle. His eyes hardened to hear that it was Drago who'd given the man that scar for not brining any dragons for his army. He was clearly still as ruthless as he remembered him to be.

**HICCUP: (exasperated) Alright look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay?**

_**As Hiccup speaks, Eret nods to his soldiers stationed above, who notch their arrows at the pair, ready to shoot.**_

Stoick sucked in a harsh breath, praying that Hiccup or anyone was going to be skewered by the end of this fiasco.

Toothless growled menacingly, tensing up as if he was the Toothless in the screen, ready to fly off and escape.

"Easy, bud. We can handle them." Hiccup whispered reassuringly. Toothless rolled his eyes, grumbling in exasperation. His rider was too optimistic about every situation.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Just give us back **_**our**_** dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

"Glad to see I still carry my sarcasm with me." Hiccup mumbled to himself, grinning slightly.

**ERET: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive.**

"What kind of name is 'Eret, Son of Eret'?" Snotlout called out, face scrunching in judgment.

"What kind of name is 'Snotlout'?" Ruffnut shot back defensively.

Snotlout rose his hands in mock-surrender, surprised at the outburst. What was with Ruffnut?

_**While Eret speaks, he pulls a dagger from behind his back, waving it cockily. His men ready their weapons and net cannons. Eret takes the dagger and points it in Hiccup's direction.**_

**ERET (CONT'D): After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

_**Toothless ROARS a warning.**_

The crowd grew antsy at the imminent confrontation, eagerly eyeing the screen. Even if the numbers were against them, they still hedged their bets on Hiccup and Toothless and Astrid and Stormfly. After all, Hiccup and Toothless had taken down a queen dragon the size of an island!

**HICCUP: And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now.**

**ERET: Heh. They all say that. (beat) RUSH 'EM, LADS!**

_**Astrid and Hiccup move out of the way as Toothless BLASTS, bringing down a massive spire of ice. It shatters as it hits the ground, forcing Eret and his men to dive out of the way.**_

_**Making quick use of the distraction, Hiccup re-ignites his dragon blade and slashes through the ropes binding Stormfly.**_

Hiccup grinned widely, having expected as much. Astrid smiled triumphantly as well, amazed at how well they worked together, even in tense situations.

"Atta boy, bud!" Hiccup said happily, Toothless finally purring and relaxing slightly.

Even though he didn't voice it, Stoick was impressed at how quickly his son and Astrid managed to get out of what seemed like an impossible situation. That was something not many people on Berk could do!

**ASTRID: Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!**

_**Eret gets to his feet in time to see Toothless and Stormfly take to the air, carrying Hiccup and Astrid out of reach of the volley of arrows.**_

**ERET: YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO'S COMING FOR THEM ALL!**

_**Hiccup takes one last glance back, a perplexed and worried expression on his face as Toothless flies away.**_

_**Screen fades to black. **_

Hiccup settled against Toothless' back, his mind reeling. Who in the world was this 'Drago' fellow? And why was he building a dragon army? Astrid had similar thoughts running through her head too, worried at the prospect of such a big threat on the horizon.

The room filled with restless whispering, trying to take in all the new information they'd been thrown in the past few minutes. Stoick ran a hand through his beard distractedly, still wondering what he had to do to deal with Drago. Confront him? Defend themselves? Hide? It wouldn't be long until Drago came across Berk and their dragons, and they'd need to be ready. And when the time came, hopefully they would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Argh, I finally found the time to write something. A thousand apologies, this chapter is kind of rushed and not as good because I just wanted to get something out to you guys by the end of this week like I promised :/ I promise the next chapter will be more diverse in reactions and more in depth. And hopefully that chapter will be uploaded by the end of the weekend!)**

Chapter 6

_**I/E. BERK/BLACKSMITH STALL – SUNSET**_

_**The GANG is seen flying past energetically on their dragons.**_

**FISHLEGS: Come on, Meatlug!**

_**They joyride past GOTHI'S house, who bends down to pick up one of the stray Terrors into her arms. Suddenly, Snotlout and Hookfang swoop past, scattering her assortment of Terrible Terrors. **_

Seated near Stoick and Gobber, Gothi shook her head disapprovingly, although she wore a smile while doing so.

"Yeah! Snotlout! I'm the best." Snotlout chortled, waving a fist in the air.

_**She waves a fist at them as they sweep past, WHOOPING AND CHORTLING, leading us down to...**_

_**THE UPPER PLAZA, where a GATHERED CROWD of Vikings and their dragons are cued up outside of Gobber's BLACKSMITH STALL, awaiting their turns. **_

Gobber let out a small noise of surprise, eyes widening at the mass gathered around the forge.

"Does the entire village have a weapon they need to fix? By the gods, I'm never leaving the forge!" Gobber exclaimed in mild amusement. Stoick cracked a smile, more happy at seeing how lively the village was, the paths bustling with villagers and dragons alike.

_**Stoick maneuvers through the crowd, spouting JOVIAL GREETINGS in passing.**_

**STOICK: Hey, how are ya? Beautiful day.**

_**He passes by Spitelout, who merely rolls his eyes and sighs when Stoick greets him.**_

**STOICK: Hello Spitelout. Great race. Oh! Sorry, Mrs. Zach! **

"Why the long face, Spitelout?" Stoick whispered playfully to Spitelout, who was seated behind him.

The man shrugged, not knowing exactly why he was so sullen, but he had a good feeling. From the look of things, Astrid probably won almost all of the races, if not Hiccup. Snotlout was too enamored with the Thorston girl to even focus on winning!

_**He makes a bee-line for GOBBER, who is busily grinding a metal dragon tooth into shape.**_

**STOICK: Any sign of him?**

_**Gobber turns to acknowledge him briefly, his focus quickly recaptured on grinding the tooth.**_

**GOBBER: Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. **

Hiccup grinned at the comment, grateful that Gobber didn't seem too upset with him always flying and exploring. Did he even work at the forge anymore? Surely he did, he needed to have made his flying suit and weapon _somewhere_.

_**Gobber approaches a Zippleback, cocking one head open like a car hood while the other head watches sympathetically. He takes the furnished tooth and gently hammers it into a gap in the Zippleback's teeth. **_

There was a brief silence before Snotlout let out a loud laugh, the twins quickly joining in.

"You make _dragon teeth_?" Snotlout asked incredulously.

Gobber shifted in his seat, scratching his head. "Well, I need to do something to keep working, lad! Not much use for weapons and machines anymore, am I right?" He countered, knowing the teens couldn't argue against that.

Many of the dragons in the back grumbled happily, thankful for the strange man that helped them. Their teeth were definitely important to them, especially for eating!

**GOBBER (CONT'D): You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

**STOICK: Oh, he's ready. You'll see.**

Hiccup frowned slightly, sighing quietly to himself. No, he definitely was not ready. Looks like his dad's stubborn nature lasted well through the years, too.

_**A SUDDEN EXCITEMENT in the crowd heralds Hiccup and Astrid's return. They touch down on Toothless and Stormfly.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): Hahaha! There he is! (to Gobber, proving his point) Huh? The pride of Berk!**

Hiccup's heart lifted slightly at the praise his dad was piling on, happy at the words. All those years of failing during the dragon attacks and he finally got the approval and appreciation that he'd wanted from his dad.

Stoick grinned, never feeling more proud than he had in that moment. His son had definitely stepped up and proven that he had what it takes to be a leader if necessary. He trusted his future instincts, hoping that Hiccup would finally listen to him instead of arguing.

_**Hiccup stows his helmet before adjusting his prosthetic and heads toward Stoick with urgency.**_

_**Gobber flips up his welding guard, revealing a matching area of unsoiled skin.**_

**GOBBER: Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.**

"I guess saving the village means you get to come late now, eh?" Gobber chided with a playfully upset tone.

"I couldn't help it! I was getting attacked by dragon trappers, as you saw." Hiccup remarked just as lightly, knowing Gobber meant it in good fun.

_**Gobber mockingly jabs at Hiccup with his prosthetic hammer, Hiccup dodging them as he continues to beeline towards Stoick. **_

**HICCUP: Sorry. Got held up. (privately, to Stoick) Hey, uh Dad, could I have a word?**

**STOICK: Something you're itching to tell me?**

**HICCUP: Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

"Speaking of 'itch', I've got this really bad one on my back." Tuffnut called out matter-of-factly.

"Um, no one cares." Ruffnut replied bluntly, rolling her eyes as Tuffnut scrambled in his seat, stretching his arm behind his back in a futile attempt to relieve the scratch.

_**Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.**_

**STOICK: Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So...**

_**Stoick picks up a rune on the "being served" placard.**_

"Don't recall having those before." Gobber remarked curiously, squinting to read what was inscribed on the tablet. Stoick perked up too, his interest piqued at the odd addition to the forge.

**STOICK (CONT'D): Forty one? Forty –**

**HICCUP: Well, could we just talk in private for—**

**STARKARD: -That's me! That's me! I'm next! (pushing his way through) I was ahead of you! **

As curious as he was about what the Viking was possibly waiting in line for, Hiccup could only notice how easily ignored his requests to talk were by his dad. Well that clearly hasn't changed, he thought defeatedly.

**HICCUP: Look, if we could just talk—**

_**STARKARD reaches the counter, giddy with excitement.**_

**STARKARD (CONT'D): Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big stowage compartment.**

"Is he asking for a weapon?" Snotlout asked in confusion, never having heard of such qualities on a weapon.

"I actually think it's a saddle." Fishlegs pointed out, Astrid nodding in agreement. Understanding dawned on the teens' faces as they immediately brightened up at the revelation.

"Hey, I want a saddle with lots of spikes, too!" Snotlout exclaimed excitedly.

"Mine too! I want mine extra spiky." Tuffnut cried out, Ruffnut voicing her agreement.

Hiccup laughed at how much the forge had changed. They made dragon teeth and dragon saddles? Berk truly was becoming a dragon village.

**STOICK: Absolutely! You got it, sir!**

_**Stoick spins around, steering back into the shop with Hiccup.**_

**HICCUP: Uh, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

**STOICK: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Oh, excuse us, Grump!**

Stoick nodded firmly in agreement. A chief must always put his responsibilities towards the village, doing whatever he could to improve it and solve problems. Surely Hiccup had the mindset and quick thinking to do just that, his son just didn't see it yet.

_**Stoick dodges a large dragon napping on the ground, rubbing its nose as he passes. The dragon rumbles at the gesture, but keeps his eyes closed in an attempt to go back to sleep. **_

A wave of whispering passed at the sight of the new dragon, Fishlegs especially squealing in delight. Hiccup leaned forward, taking in the details as he gazed at the new species in awe. What kind of dragon was that?

"Woah, whose dragon is that?" Ruffnut cried out in surprise.

_**He's stirred awake with a start when Gobber yells his name in annoyance.**_

**GOBBER: Grump! You let the forge die down again!**

Gobber's jaw was wide open, eyes widening in realization at the exclamation. _He _owned a dragon? He never would've expected it to possible! What use did he have for a dragon? There was no way he'd fly one, that was for sure.

Stoick was just as surprised, although his was more pleasant. A smile dawned on his face, impressed that even his best friend managed to find his own unique dragon. He paused. Did he have a dragon? His mind racked through the numerous dragon species that lived on Berk, but he couldn't find himself particularly attracted to any of them.

_**Grump sluggishly shifts to face the dead forge, suddenly coughing a slug of molten lava into the forge. It splatters everywhere, igniting a rash of fires. Hiccup sidesteps them with a surprised yell as Gobber groans and pulls the fire extinguisher, dumping water everywhere and extinguishing the flames.**_

"Nice reaction there, Hiccup." Snotlout chuckled, the rest of the teens joining in with their laughter.

"Thank you, I was trying." Hiccup responded dryly, wearing a grin despite himself. He was glad that the fire prevention system seemed to be working perfectly, making putting out fires complete in seconds rather than hours!

**GOBBER (CONT'D): That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!**

_**Stoick fills a toolbox with tools from Hiccup's workbench.**_

**STOICK: One of these. And this...**

**HICCUP: Okay, okay… Dad—**

**STOICK: - There you go! Go on. Have away.**

"He never listens, does he?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who merely cooed and lifted his head to eye his rider in amusement. Hiccup shook his head, praying to the gods that his dad would finally stop and hear what he had to say.

_**In exasperation, Hiccup obliges and begins to fill his toolbox with other tools, all the while still trying to speak to Stoick.**_

_**HICCUP: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across. **_

_**Gobber pulls off the hammer from his prosthetic hand as Fishlegs excitedly jogs up from behind.**_

_**GOBBER: Another one?!**_

_**FISHLEGS: Any new dragons?**_

_**Stoick walks into a sectioned off area with Hiccup, carrying a large sheet of leather. He slaps a sheet of**_ _**leather onto a dragon mold as Hiccup sets down the toolbox on the ground.**_

**HICCUP: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

"That's an understatement." Hiccup laughed, although a slight bit of worry started in his stomach at the mention of those strangers. Eret, was it? Dragon trappers.

"I thought Eret, Son of Eret was plenty friendly." Ruffnut purred, eyes regaining that admiration at the mention of the dark-haired man. Tuffnut groaned, inching further away from his sister when noticing her changed demeanor.

_**Gobber spins his prosthetic arm dispenser as he speaks.**_

**GOBBER: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

**HICCUP: No, this was different.**

_**While he speaks, Hiccup begins roughly sketching an outline of a saddle with a charcoal pencil on the sheet of leather as Stoick slowly cranks it forward.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. **_**Dragon**_** trappers.**

"Wait a second," Astrid started, a smile already on her face, "You're saying that you've enjoyed sending unsuspecting Vikings to go run for the hills in fear at the sight of your Night Fury?"

"I'm sure things didn't get out of hand. Besides, it sounds like a little bit of fun, to be honest." Hiccup added, stifling a laugh, knowing that his dad wouldn't approve of such tactics.

"I agree, chasing people on dragons is the greatest thing ever." Tuffnut continued happily.

**ASTRID: You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was **_**weird**_**.**

**HICCUP: I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it!**

_**Gobber halts the arm dispenser selects a wire brush...**_

Gobber smiled at the invention, knowing that design was something he must have come up with.

"That's quiet handy, I must say. I might actually make one like that after this!" Gobber piped up admiringly, wondering how he hadn't thought of such a creation sooner.

**GOBBER: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

_**Which he uses to brush his mustache and eyebrows.**_

Hiccup suppressed an irritated groan; they were missing the point. They didn't see what he and Astrid saw, with the dragon trappers and the mentions of a ruthless leader building a dragon army.

_**Stoick takes the sheet of leather off the makeshift mold and heads towards the table saw.**_

**STOICK: Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time –**

_**Stoick pulls a lever, starting it up.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): (sing-songy) Once we make the big announcement!**

Stoick grinned at how giddy he was, never having imagined he could be that excited for his son to finally take his place as chief of Berk. Just a couple weeks ago, he was worried that Hiccup would never be a suitable replacement as chief, too inept at even taking down a dragon. How times had changed!

"Wait, what was the announcement again?" Snotlout asked, glancing uncertainly at Astrid.

She blew out a long breath, meeting his stare in exasperation.

"Are you even watching this, Snotlout?" Astrid asked in irritation.

"Of course I am! I look awesome, right? So do you, obviously." He added the last part quickly, a last minute attempt to appease her. Astrid didn't care for it, rolling her eyes and facing forward again. Let Snotlout figure it out himself.

_**Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down.**_

**HICCUP: They are building a dragon army.**

_**Silence fills the stall. Vikings exchange worried glances.**_

The audience was just as quiet, still uneasy at hearing such a proclamation out loud. Just when things were finally getting better for Berk, this happens?

Hiccup shifted uneasily at the silence. He probably could've said that better. But then again, there was no way his dad would've listened to him if he hadn't said it like he had.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo… Bloody Fist or something.**

A small bit of recognition creeped in somewhere in the back of Stoick's brain. He's heard that name somewhere… or a name like that. 'Dargo Bloody Fist'… He suddenly tensed up, realizing the man's name and feeling a rush of fear pass over him. There was no way he was back, he didn't want to believe it.

Gobber eyed Stoick nervously, catching the sudden stiffness of the chief. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but something about Stoick's expression told him not to disturb him at that moment.

_**Stoick's eyes widen. He turns to Gobber, who stares back in slight confusion as Tuffnut pops up from behind.**_

**TUFFNUT: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

"So basically, you're offering up your face for him to punch." Ruffnut remarked inquiringly.

"Yup." Tuffnut responded proudly, prideful at the fact that he'd challenge this dragon army man.

"That sounds awesome." Ruffnut replied approvingly, sharing a mutual headbutt of appreciation.

**RUFFNUT: Or mine!**

**TUFFNUT: Ugh, you're such a moron.**

"Hey! You're the moron!" Ruffnut shot back, her brief moment of unity with her brother quickly dissipated.

"Am not! That's you!" Tuffnut countered, sharing a more hostile and angry headbutt this time.

_**Fishlegs and Snotlout surround Ruffnut on either side, nudging her flirtingly as they stare at her eagerly.**_

**FISHLEGS: A beautiful moron…**

**SNOTLOUT: Yeah…**

_**Ruffnut grumbles, revolted by their advances.**_

Tuffnut and Ruffnut froze in their squabble, both simultaneously gagging at the flirting.

_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the shoulders, wide-eyed and intense.**_

**STOICK: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?**

The name sent a chill through Stoick. The last time he'd encountered Drago, there had been bloodshed and loss. Something he never wanted to remember again. The mere thought that he was building a dragon army sent a burst of rage flowing through him, every inch of him wishing that he could go and stop that crazed man this instant before things escalated into a war he never wanted.

**HICCUP: Uh, yeah. Wait. You know him?**

Hiccup paused, realizing that his dad actually knew who Hiccup had been talking about. But how? Had they met before?

"Wait dad, you've met him?" Hiccup asked curiously.

When Stoick spoke, his voice was tense, strained. "I have. He's not someone I want you to ever meet, Hiccup."

"Did he have a dragon army then?" Hiccup pressed, determined to find out information.

"Not an army, I might say, but he did control dragons." Stoick responded, his eyes already haunted with past memories rising up from the abyss of his mind.

_**Stoick straightens, alarm growing in his eyes, soon filled with firm determination.**_

_**Screen fades to black.**_

"I don't understand, why is this such a big problem? Can't we just blast his dragon army away with ours?" Snotlout suggested, flinching when Stoick instantly responded in a voice twice as loud and forceful.

"No! I don't want anyone in this village to be near that man. No one." Stoick repeated firmly, anger evident in his voice.

"But why? What happened when you met him?" Hiccup asked quietly, but loud enough for the question to reach his dad.

Stoick didn't respond, too consumed in his thoughts. He needed a course of action. What would he do if he were the future Stoick? Did they have the ability to attack? No, Berk's number of experienced riders was too low. They only thing they could do was defend and brace themselves. Drago wouldn't blindly come charging in and attack, he was too cunning for that. But Drago was ruthless. Something would have to be done, and he hoped that his future self was making the right decision at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Er, sorry for the super short chapter. I was so tired this entire week that I kept putting off writing because I couldn't stay awake after finishing my homework during the school week blargh. But, I'm good now since I've gotten 18 hours of sleep LOL. Also I got accepted into 2 of my top colleges this week! :D Gotta send out one more application but I'm really happy. I just need to find some more scholarships now cause my top college is still pretty expensive ahh. But I'm rambling now so I'll let you read this story as I go to draft the next chapter for one of my other WIPs which I have sorely neglected. Hope you like it!)**

Chapter 7

_**INT. BERK - DRAGON STABLES - MOMENTS LATER**_

_**Stoick rushes down a circular stone staircase into the vast, bustling cave that houses the dragon stables.**_

**STOICK: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

Hiccup straightened up in alarm, thrown off by the sudden announcement. Why would they need to ground _all_ the dragons?

Toothless grumbled quietly next to Hiccup, not appreciating the thought of being restricted from flying. Hiccup couldn't blame him—he felt the same way.

Stoick nodded resolutely, a similar notion having crossed his mind. It was best to keep the dragons as close to Berk as possible, to keep them as far away from Drago and those trappers as they could.

**HICCUP: What? Why?!**

_**Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, and Toothless chase after Stoick.**_

**STOICK: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!**

"Aw, but then what else is there to do if we can't fly the dragons?" Snotlout moaned, slumping into his chair defeatedly. The twins grumbled in agreement, put out by the fact that they might not be able to set anything on fire for a while.

**HICCUP: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?**

**GOBBER: Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!**

_**Behind him, the massive storm doors rattle as they're lowered.**_

**STOICK: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!**

Hiccup frowned, more concerned that his dad was making the wrong choice. Were they just going to _wait_ for Drago to come waltzing in and take the dragons?

Many of the dragons in the back of the room fidgeted restlessly, not liking at how they were being cooped up on screen. No flying? No fishing?

**HICCUP: Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?**

_**Stoick turns to Hiccup, gravely serious.**_

**STOICK: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.**

Hiccup felt conflicted at the comment, getting increasingly curious as to why his dad was acting so panicked about a man they hadn't heard from in years. Why was Drago showing up now?

The audience rumbled uncertainly, growing more worried at the chief's reaction to the strange man.

_**Stoick continues on shouting orders, leaving Hiccup with a worried expression.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): Get them into their pens! Quickly!**

_**Hiccup chases around to confront Stoick.**_

**HICCUP: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.**

Hiccup relaxed slightly, agreeing with that idea more than just sitting around. Surely if they all brought their dragons and showed them how we could interact with them, Drago would understand.

Toothless bristled worriedly, not wanting Hiccup anywhere near someone that sounded as dangerous as that Drago man. His rider had good intentions, but things always went wrong one way or the other.

Stoick grimaced at Hiccup's thought, shutting it down instantly. There was no way they could even approach Drago peacefully, much less talk to him.

**STOICK: No. We fortify the island.**

Hiccup deflated, noting how his dad didn't even consider his idea. He still thought it was a good one, and if he could convince all of Berk, he could surely convince one man.

**HICCUP: It's our duty to keep the peace!**

**STOICK: Peace is over, Hiccup! I must prepare you for war.**

Alarm rushed through Hiccup, and his eyes widened in surprise. _War_? Astrid was just as taken aback, along with the audience, surprised at such a proclamation.

The only excited ones were the twins, who high-fived each other happily at the thought. War meant destruction, and destruction made them happy.

Stoick's mouth tightened, but he wasn't surprised. If Drago was building an army of dragons, war was going to be inevitable. They just had to defend themselves as best they could when the time came.

"Dad, we're just going to let this Drago guy start a war with us instead of doing anything to stop it?" Hiccup's voice carried across the room, tight with concern.

"We don't have a choice, son. Drago will not listen. Best we defend the island before he comes." Stoick replied curtly, sighing inwardly as he waited for Hiccup's disagreement.

Part of Hiccup wished he could march up towards his dad and argue with him face-to-face, but he still knew he couldn't move, so he settled for standing up from where he sat, eyes flashing with anger.

"You're going to risk destroying the village and Berk by waiting and letting Drago come and attack us?", Hiccup rambled, determined to make his point clear. "Isn't a chief supposed to protect his village? If we can just go and talk to—"

"I don't _want_ a war, Hiccup! This is the best option, and you're to follow my order when the time comes." Stoick snapped, a heavy silence following in its wake.

Hiccup stifled his frustration, knowing his dad was clearly not going to listen to anything he said. Just like he always did, he thought bitterly. He sat back down, leaning into Toothless as he tried to seek some comfort. Toothless quietly warbled and nuzzled his rider, releasing some of the tension in his body.

**HICCUP: **_**War**_**? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind.**

**STOICK: No, some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. **_**Berk**_** is what you need to worry about. (beat) A chief protects his own.**

Stoick knew how upset his son might be, but he knew this was for the best. Especially as chief. There was no way he would leave his village undefended and go flying in the hopes to find Drago and convince him to stand down. There were too many risks.

_**Stoick walks off calling more orders, revealing Toothless peering up at Hiccup curiously… **_

**STOICK (CONT'D): SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL!**

_**... leaving Hiccup eyeing Toothless in confusion. His expression soon changes into one of stubborn determination as he steps forward. Astrid approaches him, grabbing his shoulder in realization of what he's about to do.**_

**ASTRID: Hiccup, don't!**

Astrid stared curiously, the knot of worry still in her stomach at the thought of an incoming war. What was Hiccup about to do that had her so worried?

Hiccup distracted himself enough to wonder the same thing, although he began to get the slight suspicion that he knew what he was about to do. And if he was right, his dad wasn't going to be happy.

**HICCUP: I have to.**

_**He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off.**_

Even with the tense atmosphere, both Hiccup and Astrid flushed at the gesture, still unaccustomed to such outward signs of affection towards each other.

Snotlout pouted at the screen, as it became more and more apparent that he wouldn't be able even get a chance to go out with Astrid in the future.

Stoick tensed, knowing that look on his son's face. He was going to do something reckless, he knew it. Deep down, he sent out a quick prayer the Gods, hoping that his son would for once just listen to him and not do anything stupid.

**STOICK: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!**

_**He hears the familiar Night Fury roar from behind, turning around to see Hiccup and Toothless launching into the air and BLAST past, heading for the exit. **_

Stoick sighed in frustration, watching his son do exactly what he didn't want him to do.

"A stubborn lad, I gotta say." Gobber mused, trying to ease some of the tension from his best friend. Stoick merely shot him an unamused glare and went back towards the screen.

Hiccup hid a smile, knowing that's exactly what he would do in the situation. If he could just go and convince Drago to stop building his army, his dad will see that he was right, that Drago _could_ be talked to.

**STOICK (CONT'D): HICCUP!**

_**They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut. Hiccup veers Toothless towards another opening, fierce determination in his expression.**_

**HICCUP: Come on!**

Astrid was surprised at how determined Hiccup was to prove his point. She grinned slightly when a thought passed that he was more like a chief than he realized. More than often, he thought in the best interests of the village and worked his hardest to protect both dragons and Berk. A reckless chief, but Hiccup had the potential.

_**Toothless turns and FLIES through the gap in the second lowering storm door.**_

**STOICK: Hiccup!**

_**Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.**_

_**Screen fades to black.**_

Stoick sighed heavily, his face in his hands. Even Astrid was defying his orders to follow Hiccup! A sliver of hope filled him when he thought that maybe Astrid was going to go stop Hiccup and bring him back. Astrid was level-headed and smart, hopefully she'd agree with him.

Astrid grinned, appreciating her decision to follow Hiccup to wherever he was going. At least with her there, he'd have some backup should something go wrong.

Hiccup wasn't sure if he felt glad or worried that Astrid was coming with. What if she got put in danger again, like when the trappers shot Stormfly down? But more than that, he knew he was grateful Astrid was there to support him in case he himself got in trouble.

"Things are gonna be fine, bud. Just you watch." Hiccup whispered to Toothless, confident in his ability to show what dragons are really like. Toothless grumbled, still feeling uneasy at flying straight towards a man that put even Stoick in a panic. His rider sure was reckless sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I'm sorry this took longer than I planned! The chapter's a bit longer to make up for it :D I'm finally on winter break now so I can take a lot more time to focus on writing instead of school so I'm really happy. I really really need to update another chapter for CBTM so I'm gonna go get started on writing that now LOL.)**

Chapter 8

_**EXT. OPEN SEA – MIDDAY**_

_**Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake.**_

_**Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky.**_

Hiccup eyed both the ship and its surroundings curiously. He hadn't seen such a land like that very often! Were they catching more dragons here? His stomach clenched at the thought of them just shooting down unsuspecting dragons and tying them up to take to their crazy leader.

Ruffnut was the only one who wasn't worried about the stranger, too busy admiring the handsome man perched at the edge of the ship. He looked so heroic! And cute!

**ERET: Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our –**

**UG: Uh… Eret?**

_**Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them.**_

Hiccup frowned, silently hoping that the dragons would stay out of reach, to stay safe.

Stoick stewed silently, partly furious at Hiccup from his previous escape in the last scene and even more angered that these trappers were fueling Drago's cause and making him more of a threat.

**ERET: HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!**

_**The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer.**_

**ERET (CONT'D): Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!**

A bit of anger lit up inside of Hiccup as well, already disliking how eager they were to attack dragons for their boss. Was this Drago man that formidable? From what he saw, he was just ruling through fear.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, glaring at the screen. She didn't like it one bit, but she found a bit of satisfaction at knowing that they weren't that threatening, seeing as how she had Hiccup had been able to escape from them so easily last time.

_**Eret loads a cannon and takes aim. He spots Hiccup and Astrid riding the dragons. His eyes narrow, determined.**_

Hiccup's anger faded away, replaced by surprise when he noticed it was him and Astrid on their dragons. Had they tracked Eret down? But why?

Toothless grumbled in annoyance, unsure as to why his rider was leading them towards a ship of strangers. Strangers who shot down Stormfly last time, too!

Stoick stiffened at the sight, realizing that they were any rogue pair of dragons, but his son. And they were flying straight into another trap! Hadn't they learned the first time? He wished he could reach through the screen and drag Hiccup away before he got shot down, but restrained himself from acting irrationally.

**ERET (CONT'D): You're not getting away this time.**

_**He pulls the lever, sending a net flying towards them. Nets fly through the air. Hiccup and Astrid**_ _**outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter.**_

The audience rumbled in confusion, not having expected such a turn of events. They had anticipated a battle at least!

Astrid wasn't surprised, figuring that they would be taking them out on deck with their own weapons instead of their dragons. Clearly, they weren't that worried enough to merely attack from long range. Besides, they'd learn that she shouldn't be messed with when she fought with her axe.

"Why would you even do that? Are you asking to get captured?" Snotlout exclaimed incredulously.

Hiccup stared silently at the screen, ignoring Toothless' irritated grumbles. There were only two things that could happen now, and he hoped that it would turn out the way he predicted, even if it might not be a popular idea.

**ERET (CONT'D): And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.**

_**Astrid brandishes her axe in invitation, eyes blazing. Hiccup indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender. Astrid pauses, turning to stare at Hiccup in horrified shock.**_

**HICCUP: Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.**

A stunned silence filled the air, no one able to find the words to react. Even Snotlout couldn't speak, too dumbfounded at the words. Did the chief's son just surrender himself to the workers of the enemy that even Stoick feared?

Stoick blinked a few times, praying to the Gods that he'd heard wrong. His son had his moments, but he wasn't an _idiot_.

Astrid couldn't tell if it was fury or terror pounding through her at the moment, but every inch of her longed to march over to Hiccup and punch him square in the gut.

Hiccup coughed awkwardly, wincing when Toothless instantly batted at his head with his tail. He rubbed at his head, pointedly ignoring his dragon's piercing glare as he stared at the screen. Sure he was reckless, but part of him knew that he wasn't just waltzing onto their ship and giving up without a reason.

_**Eret's crew exchange confused stares. As does Astrid.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and...**

_**He dismounts Toothless, giving the dragon's head a friendly rub before tossing a net over Astrid.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): ... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?**

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's happening?" Tuffnut asked. For once, none of the other teens bothered to reprimand him, as they were confused themselves.

_**He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Astrid past the men to the open live well.**_

Astrid pursed her lips, irritated that Hiccup would just take her axe and plainly hand it off to the enemy. What was he thinking?

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Excuse us.**

_**He leads Astrid down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan.**_

**ASTRID: What are you doing?**

"That's what I wanna know." Snotlout mumbled, eyebrows scrunched in disbelief. The rest of the audience mumbled uncertainly in agreement, eyes darting between the chief seated near the front and the screen.

Stoick decided not to react yet, still clinging onto the hope that the five years had brought some sense to Hiccup. Maybe, just maybe, Hiccup actually had a plan. Maybe this was all a ruse to trick them into a surprise attack.

_**Toothless tries to follow them, but Hiccup holds him back.**_

**HICCUP: Toothless, stay.**

_**Hiccup flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded. Toothless coos in confusion, lingering around the closed area, watching Hiccup.**_

_**HICCUP (CONT'D): The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.**_

_**Eret's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. He jumps in surprise and instantly goes into defense mode as he SNARLS.**_

Toothless instantly tensed up, snarling in unison with the Toothless on the screen. Hiccup reassuringly pet the Night Fury, but it didn't calm him down any bit. If anything, it only annoyed him more. Why was his rider so calm about this? Did he not see the situation he'd landed himself in?

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How's your swimming?**

**NO-NAME: Not good.**

_**Eret rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration when a burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate.**_

**HICCUP: Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!**

_**He retracts the blade and offers it up.**_

Snotlout and the twins both slapped a hand to their forehead in exasperation. They couldn't comprehend Hiccup's thinking sometimes. He was basically offering himself up to Drago!

Hiccup stared curiously at the screen, racking his mind for any possibilities for what he was possibly planning. Was this his way of trying to earn their trust? Was he going to ally with these trappers and stop them from capturing more dragons?

**ASTRID: How is this a plan?**

_**A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.**_

**HICCUP: Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...**

Even amid the tense situation, Fishlegs instantly perked up when Hiccup began explaining the sword mechanics. Using the dragon's saliva and gas for a sword was so clever! How had he not thought of that before?

_**Hiccup's words bring a burst of realization to Eret's face as he quickly backs away from the cloud of gas. A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh yeah, there you go!**

_**Toothless paws at the embers as the crewman cough past the black smoke, faces and clothes burnt from the explosion.**_

Hiccup smirked, amused at how effective the sword was. He had a feeling he didn't exactly use the sword for fighting, using it more for dragons themselves.

Toothless let his growling subside when he noticed how calm the Toothless on the screen seemed. His intuition usually told him when there were bad people around, and there didn't seem to be any there.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?**

**ERET: Give me that!**

_**Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it...**_

**ERET (CONT'D): What game are you playing?**

**HICCUP: No game. We just want to meet Drago.**

The realization hit Stoick and everyone at almost the same time, all triggering different reactions. Stoick blew out a frustrated breath, wondering why his son wasn't understanding how dangerous this man was. This wasn't someone he could just walk up to and talk with!

Astrid stayed silent, although the worry was evident in her eyes. She wasn't too sure about this plan…

Hiccup was the exact opposite, silently agreeing with his thoughts. He needed to find Drago to talk to him, so might as well have his trappers lead the way since they wouldn't be able to find them on his own!

_**And returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly.**_

"Is Stormfly really playing fetch with the sword?" Ruffnut asked amusedly. Astrid couldn't help but smile slightly at her dragon's playful nature, although the smile didn't fully reach her eyes.

**ERET: Why?**

**HICCUP: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

_**Eret and his crew LAUGH. Astrid pokes out of the well.**_

**ASTRID: He can be really persuasive.**

Part of Hiccup was grateful that Astrid was taking his side, even when she seemed against his plan earlier. It was nice to know he had back up when he needed it aside from Toothless.

_**Hiccup pets Toothless thoughtfully.**_

**HICCUP: Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.**

**ERET: Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.**

**HICCUP: I can change yours. Right here. Right now.**

_**Hiccup sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious.**_

As concerned and annoyed as he was, Stoick couldn't help but feel a bit of grudging curiosity as to how this might turn out. Maybe Hiccup would actually be able to change these trappers' minds…

The rest of the audience watched anxiously, not a sound coming from any of them. They were all waiting to see if Hiccup would actually pull it off.

**_Hiccup pulls the lever up, locking the tail in place as he climbs out of the well, standing to look at Eret._**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): May I?**

_**Suddenly, Hiccup is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past, ripping the sails of the ship as they do so. The ship rocks hazardously, one of the crewmen positioned at the cannons losing his footing and stumbling onto his back. **_

Hiccup and the rest startled at the sudden commotion, thrown off guard.

Stoick gripped the chair tightly, immediately jumping to the worst conclusion. It was Drago. Drago was here with his dragon army.

Hiccup winced slightly, knowing that this definitely wasn't helping his plan. So much for an easy ride to Drago. Toothless' growling returned, instantly curling closer around his rider, convincing himself that Hiccup was right there next to him.

**ERET: Dragon riders!**

At those words, Stoick felt himself relaxing when knowing that it wasn't actually Drago. It must be the teens, coming to get Hiccup back. He silently appraised himself for sending them to retrieve his son, glad that he'd get him before he got to Drago.

_**Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, reaching a high point as he roars at the threat. Almost instantly, his eyes dilate back to regular size and he relaxes upon noticing who it really is—Snotlout and Hookfang, as well as the other dragon riders!**_

**HICCUP: Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing? **

_**Snotlout looks to his left to see if Ruffnut witnessed the save.**_

**SNOTLOUT: See how well I protect and provide?**

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, not impressed at all. Snotlout shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, still unused to his future infatuation for the Thorston twin.

_**Ruffnut GRUMBLES at the incessant courting. A FLYING NET whizzes past her head.**_

**TUFFNUT: Aggh! What is with all the nets?!**

**RUFFNUT: Hey watch it! That was close...**

_**Her voice is instantly slowed down as her eyes take in the people on the boat. Her eyes widen in surprise, lighting up with interest as she spots Eret, firing nets from the deck of the ship.**_

**RUFFNUT: Oh my…**

Ruffnut's attention was instantly back on high-alert, his focus directed only on Eret. He looked good working those cannons!

"Uh, what is happening?" Snotlout asked, confused at the sudden voice change.

_**TRANSITION TO: A SLOW MOTION, sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps, shuddering as he cranks back the lever to load another net into place. **_

**RUFFNUT: Me likey…**

Tuffnut gagged at the sight, especially when he saw Ruffnut swoon at the gesture. Snotlout scooted uncertainly away from Ruffnut, growing more and more disturbed by the second.

Around Ruffnut, a few of the Vikings stifled a snicker at the sight, amused that one of their Vikings would become this obsessed with a complete stranger.

_**Eret BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her with a grin on his face. The net unravels slowly as Ruffnut rises from her seat on the saddle, arms stretched dramatically as if to hug the net.**_

**RUFFNUT: Take me.**

_**BACK TO REAL TIME: Ruffnut and Barf are tangled in the net. **_

"Did that really just happen?" Tuffnut moaned miserably. Ruffnut was too busy grinning widely at the screen to care, wishing that she could fly down to Eret and be near him.

_**Hiccup FLIPS upside-down in the Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps to glide back towards the ship.**_

_**Eret takes aim, but Astrid SHOVES him, throwing off the shot.**_

**ASTRID: HOLD YOUR FIRE!**

Hiccup silently thanked Astrid for her quick thinking. Getting caught in a net and falling into the ocean was definitely something he did not want to go through.

_**Hiccup glides towards the ship, dodging the wayward net and colliding with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him.**_

Aside himself, Stoick was impressed Hiccup managed that landing so well. He definitely couldn't pull that off right now. He began to relax more, knowing that Hiccup wouldn't be able to run off this time.

**HICCUP: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!**

_**Gobber and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew.**_

**GOBBER: We're here to rescue YOU!**

Gobber gaped at the screen—_he_ was flying a dragon! Never would he have imagined such a sight; he was surprised enough that he had managed to find a dragon he liked, but he preferred staying on the ground.

**HICCUP: I don't NEED to be rescued!**

**STOICK (O.S.): ENOUGH!**

_**Stoick lands with SKULLCRUSHER on the ship, his figure reflected only by a shadow on the sail they landed behind. He dismounts, fuming.**_

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the new dragon. What species was that? And how had his dad even gotten a dragon like that?

Fishlegs was beside himself with excitement, quickly noting the various colors shading the dragon, as well as its build and size. It definitely wasn't a dragon that lived on Berk!

Stoick was mildly surprised as well, never having thought he'd have need for a dragon. He needed to tend to the village on the ground, so he had no use for flying around in the first place. But, he had to admit the dragon looked strong and reliable, things he would want in a dragon.

**_Eret approaches Stoick, cocky and confident._**

**ERET: Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of –**

_**Stoick shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into to the ground. As soon he gets back to his feet, Gobber CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission.**_

**ERET (CONT'D): (panting, suffocated) Get... this... thing... off... me!**

"Don't hurt Eret!" Ruffnut moaned in horror, even though everyone else in the audience had burst out laughing. Tuffnut was laughing the most, finding himself the most amused when that Eret guy was hurt. He liked seeing his sister in misery.

_**Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile. **_

**GOBBER: Anyone else?**

_**Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. They lower their swords.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): That's what I figured.**

**STOICK: (to Hiccup) You. Saddle up. We're going home.**

**HICCUP: No.**

Stoick groaned, wishing that he could shake his son by the shoulders and show him how reckless his idea was. He hadn't met Drago, he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Hiccup was slightly surprised at how bluntly he refused his dad's order, something he hadn't done much in years. Part of him was glad though, knowing that the best thing he could do was talk to Drago and stop this war.

**STOICK: Of all the irresponsible –**

**HICCUP: - I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?**

**STOICK: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!**

The audience grew silent again, growing more worried at the idea that war might actually be coming. Could this Drago man even be stopped?

Hiccup couldn't believe it. His dad was just waiting for a war to come because he met Drago once in the past and didn't like it? He wasn't even going to _try_ and stop it from happening? No, that was wrong, and he knew it.

_**Hiccup huffs and looks down before he glares, frustrated.**_

_**Stoick SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain.**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced.**

_**INT. VIKING HALL – NIGHT – FLASHBACK**_

_**ON STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne as he eyed the others around him.**_

**STOICK (V.O.): Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons.**

"Free them by capturing them…" Hiccup muttered to himself, growing to dislike this Drago person more and more.

Stoick felt his stomach pull at reliving the memory, wishing that he could bury it and never think of it again. That had been a terrible, terrible day.

_**A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette. Stoick strokes his beard, eyeing the man suspiciously. **_

**STOICK (V.O.): He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.**

_**The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter.**_

Snotlout and the twins joined in on the laughter, amused that someone would even suggest such a thing.

"Like anyone would just bow down like that!" Snotlout cried through his laughter, clutching his stomach. Astrid glared at Snotlout, his laughter slowly dying to silence at her gaze.

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

_**Snotlout and the Twins snicker.**_

**RUFFNUT: Stupid.**

_**Tuffnut wipes a tear away from the laughter.**_

**TUFFNUT: Good one.**

"Hey, they're laughing too! Well that's me, but see!" Snotlout pointed out indignantly. Astrid returned the argument with another glare, silently demanding him to be quiet. And he did.

**STOICK: Aye. We laughed, too...**

_**BACK TO FLASHBACK**_

**STOICK (CONT'D): Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!"**

_**Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door. **_

**STOICK (V.O.): The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground.**

_**Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues.**_

The audience gasped audibly, eyeing the screen in horror. They couldn't believe one man was capable of such a thing.

Hiccup felt his heart pound, worried for his dad's well-being. Clearly, he'd survived, but he couldn't help but get concerned seeing his dad so close to being scorched. A bit of uncertainty grew in his stomach as well, a bit unsettled by how ruthlessly Drago controlled his dragons.

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

**STOICK: (stinging regret) I... was to only one to escape.**

_**The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange spooked glances. Hiccup stares back silently too, at a loss for words.**_

A heavy silence filled the room, unsure of what to do with the information. Drago Bludvist definitely was a dangerous person.

Stoick stared at the screen mournfully, the death of all the chieftains feeling like his burden. He had survived, but that day had haunted him since. It was then he realized what that man was capable of with a few dragons, and he feared to know what he would do with an army of them.

**STOICK (CONT'D): (to Hiccup) Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.**

**HICCUP: Maybe.**

_**Hiccup turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined. **_

**STOICK: Hiccup...**

**HICCUP: I'm still going to try.**

An unimaginable frustration built up in Stoick's chest. Why was Hiccup being so difficult? He was going to get himself _killed. _His stomach hurt at the thought, and he hoped that his future self would just drag Hiccup back to Berk and away from Drago. Sure his son would be mad, but he would be alive.

_**Eret raises his head from where he lay on the ground, watching in surprised interest.**_

_**Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with Stoick.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too. **

Hiccup shoved away the bit of doubt in his mind and focused on his words. He was right. He'd changed all of Berk's mind. He'd changed his _dad's_ mind, and that was something he never thought was possible. If he could do that, he could convince one man. Especially if he had Toothless to show him.

_**Stoick glares back in angry disbelief, not offering any words.**_

**HICCUP: (to Toothless) Come on.**

_**Toothless and Hiccup TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence.**_

_**Astrid mounts Stormfly, about to go after him.**_

**ASTRID: Let's go.**

**STOICK: NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.**

Astrid frowned slightly, wishing she could go after Hiccup. Maybe she might be able to convince Hiccup to go back. If she couldn't, she could at least be backup in case something went wrong. Hiccup going all alone to Drago terrified her.

_**Astrid stirs, feeling conflicted as she stares towards the sky as Stoick stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Ruffnut, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump.**_

**RUFFNUT: Ooh, I like that.**

_**Eret pulls his arm away, eyeing her with a disturbed look.**_

"He doesn't like you!" Tuffnut pointed out, rolling his eyes at his sister's behavior.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" Ruffnut snapped back, punching him on the arm. She instantly returned to gazing back lovingly at the screen, soaking in all of Eret as she could.

**STOICK: Ruffnut!**

**RUFFNUT: (petulant) Ugh! Okay!**

_**She pauses before leaving, kissing the inside of her hand and slowly reaching it towards Eret. He eyes it in horror, trying to dodge and push away the hand. Ruffnut persists, finally managing to smack her hand onto Eret's mouth before walking away. Eret touches his mouth and stares at his hand, groaning in disgust. **_

Tuffnut added his level of groaning, shuddering at the gesture. He never wanted to see that again. Snotlout grimaced as well, not sure what he saw in her to like her that much.

Hiccup wasn't focused at the screen, mind racing with ideas on how he was going to confront Drago. He was surprised he managed to get past his dad and go off on his own again, and he let himself feel a bit of pride in that first. But Drago was on a whole different level. This was someone he'd never met before, but someone that had killed others with his dragons. He adjusted to get more comfortable against Toothless, eyeing him as he did so. The Night Fury returned his gaze worriedly, clearly opposed to flying towards Drago like he was. Hiccup understood the concern, but knew he wasn't going to change his mind. This was his one chance to show that he could show people what dragons were really like. To show his dad that he could do it. And he wasn't going to lose that chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Idk, this chapter was more based on emotional reactions so it sounds kind of awkward to me. I'm sorry if it seems a bit OOC guys :/ Anyways I suck with consistent updates, so first I'll apologize for that. Argh I have too much to do now with school starting up again akfjask I've like neglected my ROTG story LOL sorry I'm just really tired right now so I'm rambling. Anyways enjoy this short chapter and hopefully I'll see you all soon, whether it's on this story or another.)**

Chapter 9

_**EXT. SKY – AFTERNOON**_

_**Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun.**_

_**Hiccup YELLS, then slumps back onto the saddle.**_

Everyone, even Hiccup, flinched at the sudden sound. Hiccup couldn't remember many times he'd screamed out in frustration like that in the past. The teens were only amused by the outburst, even given the tense situation.

Stoick winced slightly, not used to seeing Hiccup so open about his upset before. He never seemed to react honestly around him that much, and it bothered him.

_**Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset. He grumbles questioningly towards Hiccup.**_

"Sorry about that, bud." Hiccup mumbled, scratching Toothless under the chin.

**HICCUP: Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.**

Toothless rolled his eyes—his rider doesn't even worry about himself! He nuzzled closer towards Hiccup, making the same pledge to him, to never let anything hurt Hiccup any more than its done in the past.

_**Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds. He growls warningly, eyes narrowing at the possible intruder.**_

A wave of mumbling filled the crowd, eyeing the rippling clouds worriedly. Stoick had stiffened again, unconsciously gripping his hands into fists amidst his fear. It couldn't be Drago, could it? Then again, it might just be him. Maybe he'd followed Hiccup to try to talk to him again. The thought made him relax slightly.

The same thought had crossed Hiccup's mind, and he wasn't sure if he was irritated or surprised that it might be his dad again. He never doubted how stubborn his dad was, but in this case it was persistent to the point where it bothered him.

Toothless didn't get the same eased feeling from the screen, growling threateningly at the unseen follower. Hiccup reflexively went to lay a hand on Toothless' head to calm him down, but it didn't calm the Night Fury down one bit.

_**A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds, standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence.**_

Stoick's calm nature quickly dissipated when he realized it wasn't actually him, and he couldn't help but fear for his son's life. Drago was ruthless, and being alone with him—even if Toothless was there—was something he never wished to happen.

"Woah, is that person flying?!" Snotlout shouted, baffled. He squinted closer at the screen, as if a better inspection would give him the answer.

"People can't fly, idiot!" Ruffnut snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, how do you explain that?" Snotlout asked, pointing towards the screen.

"There might be a dragon or something below the person." Astrid finally said, exasperated. The teens quieted at the thought, realizing that probably made the most sense.

Part of Hiccup was slightly fearful of the newcomer, but a larger part of him was more curious at who it was. Something about them seemed powerful, but he wasn't that afraid of them.

_**The warrior eyes Toothless and Hiccup, pulling up alongside them. Hiccup senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Aw, come on dad. **_**Really**_**?!**

_**He straightens up expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape.**_

"Well, that's definitely not his dad." Tuffnut reported, eyeing the figure suspiciously.

_**The warrior stares blankly, cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing.**_

"This is really creepy…" Snotlout mumbled, eyeing the others anxiously.

Astrid eyed the screen intently, eyebrows scrunching in concentration. She scolded her future self for not defying Stoick's orders and following after Hiccup instead. Sure it would've angered the chief, but at least she would make sure his son didn't go get himself nearly killed again!

Toothless growled again, although quietly enough that only Hiccup heard it. Hiccup pursed his lips, a bit of worry finally starting to grow in his stomach. Something about the person seemed… off.

Stoick clung onto the thought that the figure had finally left for good. Maybe it hadn't been Drago after all. But then who was it?

**HICCUP (CONT'D): (alarmed) Okay… (to Toothless) No sudden moves.**

_**Toothless falls into a steady glide when suddenly, the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon. The action startles Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR.**_

The crowd startled, jumping further back into their seats in their surprise. They eyed the screen fearfully, unsure of what the stranger's intentions were, worrying for Hiccup. Stoick gripped the edge of his chair reflexively, sending a silent prayer up to the Gods that his son would come out of this alive.

Toothless' growling grew louder as he possessively curled around Hiccup. He glanced back towards his rider and—to his exasperation—Hiccup was staring at the screen in _wonder._ With a snort, he lightly hit the back of the teen's head with his tail, hoping that was enough to snap out of whatever crazy thoughts filled his rider's head this time.

Hiccup winced, rubbing the back of his head before turning to stare sharply at the Night Fury, who returned his glare with one of his own. He sighed after a moment, turning back to look at the screen with a small grin.

"Look, bud. The person rides a dragon, too! Clearly, they know dragons can work with humans. I can talk to them, I'm sure of it." He assured confidently, and Toothless grumbled huffily, not sure if he really agreed.

_**The strange pair circles Hiccup while he anxiously traces their movements around him. The warrior points a staff toward Hiccup, unnervingly, as they return to face them.**_

"Check out that dragon! I've never seen anything like it!" Fishlegs gushed, completely oblivious to the tense air around him as he focused only on the new dragon.

"The person's standing on it!" Tuffnut pointed out, voice tinged with awe.

"I want to do that." Snotlout added admiringly.

As curious as he was to the new species the rider was with, Hiccup was more interested in the stranger's outfit. He took in the complex getup, mostly observing the helmet the most. It made them look more intimidating, definitely. But also more like… a dragon?

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Hold on, hold on.**

_**The warrior stands silently, still gazing towards Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless GROWLS a warning. The large dragon roars in return. Both are in a silent stand-off, treading air and sweeping clouds away with their wings. **_

The air had gotten so still it was as if everyone had taken a breath and held it, wondering what the outcome of this would be. Stoick was the most anxious, eyeing the figure carefully. Were they waiting for Hiccup to make the first move?

Toothless batted his tail side to side worriedly, too nervous to stay still. Why weren't they flying away? His rider was too curious for his own good.

_**At the sound of another dragon's roar, Toothless glances back, eyes narrowing in surprise. Suddenly, they're ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off.**_

A large number of crowd gasped in a mixture of shock and terror, whispering frantically as they watched their chief's son get separated from his dragon.

Panic erupted fully in Stoick's chest, and it took all he had from running towards the screen in the hopes that he could drag Hiccup away from that dragon and safe in his arms. He never should have let Hiccup go flying off that trapper's boat.

Even the teens had gone still, any remaining casual chatter quickly dissipating in their wake. That is, until Tuffnut spoke up.

"That looks fun, actually. You know, the flying in a dragon's arms." He remarked obliviously, wincing when Astrid answered with a painful punch to the shoulder. She glared at him harshly before turning back towards the screen, expression instantly morphing into one of worry. _This _was why she should have followed Hiccup instead letting him go confront some crazy man all by himself—what had she been thinking?

Toothless was as livid as Stoick had been, growling so menacingly at the screen that the nearby dragons restlessly shifted away from the pair. Hiccup shifted his attention from the screen to look towards the Night Fury, petting him with fear evident in his face.

"Toothless… Oh Gods, you can't fly on your own…" He murmured to himself, not catching the irritated glare his dragon threw him at his words. Hiccup was getting kidnapped by a strange dragon and he _still_ wasn't worried about himself?

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless!**

Toothless jerked his head towards the screen, warbling sadly at his rider's voice. He was as distressed as the future Hiccup sounded.

Stoick felt his terror slowly morph into an unbridled and strengthening sense of anger towards the stranger. Who were they to attack innocent people out of the blue, especially his son? If it truly was Drago, the man would regret laying a hand on Hiccup.

_**With the tail unmanned, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly and roars before he CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. He quickly swims back to the surface and attempts to fly out, failing and falling back into the water in the process. He struggles to stay atop a sheet of solid ice left from the fall. **_

Hiccup felt like something inside him was shattering at seeing the helpless situation his dragon was in. This was all his fault; he should've gotten away when that strange person came in the first place.

Toothless was more concerned about his rider's life to care for his, annoyed at his inability to chase after the stranger and get Hiccup back. He turned to glare at his rider to emphasize the mistake he'd made, but faltered at the look on his face. Hiccup looked absolutely devastated, tearing his eyes away from the screen to stare at the ground.

"This is all my fault, Toothless. I never meant to put you in that situation… I can't let you die because of me." He whispered brokenly.

Toothless nuzzled his rider's side comfortingly, any sense of irritation fading away at his rider's distress. He wished he could tell Hiccup to not worry, that things would take a turn for the better. They'd been in worse situations… hadn't they?

_**FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he calls after Hiccup as he watches...**_

_**Hiccup disappear into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon - one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade.**_

Stoick's gaze hardened as he took in the numerous dragons flying off into the distance. Was that some of the members of Drago's army? How was he controlling them so easily?

"Where are all these dragons coming from?" Astrid mumbled mostly to herself, eyes calculating. Maybe Stormfly would track them down. She was sure her dragon was capable of at least that much.

"With that amount of dragons, maybe there's another nest?" Fishlegs asked nervously, wringing his hands.

"Or Drago." Astrid answered darkly.

_**Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again...**_

_**A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path toward Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom.**_

Toothless felt Hiccup stiffen again, glancing up at the startled look on the Vikings face. He'd finally looked back up towards the screen, panic alight in his features.

Hiccup's mind was racing, heart racing at the sight of those underwater dragons getting closer to his dragon. Toothless was all that mattered, and seeing him all alone at the risk of drowning was terrifying and painful to watch.

_**Fixated on Hiccup, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER.**_

_**Hiccup's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains.**_

_**Screen fades to black.**_

A thick silence spread across the room, no one in the mood for any more excited chatting.

Stoick couldn't even find the energy to stand up and yell at Hiccup for being so careless, too worried about where his son had been taken to. The fact that he was witnessing all this and was unable to do anything to help was driving him crazy.

Toothless tried vainly to comfort Hiccup, to assure him to stop worrying, but even his actions were half-hearted, as he was too unsure of what would happen himself. He just didn't like seeing Hiccup like this. Hiccup wouldn't meet his eyes, staring back at the ground with a somber expression.

"Dad was right, I never should have gone…" Hiccup said quietly, reaching out towards Toothless. Toothless reflexively stuck his head forward to meet his rider's hand halfway, cooing affectionately. It didn't bring a smile to Hiccup's face like it usually did, and Toothless warbled sadly.

Even with the heavy feeling in his chest, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit of anger spark up. With that amount of dragons and the amount of control, there was a possibility that whoever took him had been Drago. The thought only made the spark grow and he stared up towards the darkened screen resolutely. If it really was Drago, he would regret separating him and Toothless. He'd deal with him and rescue his dragon, no matter what the cost.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey look, another chapter :D The one I put up yesterday was a bit short, and I found some time this morning to get this one in before I left for lunch with my friends, soooo. Apologies, this one is a bit short too, but I guess you technically combine this one and the one from yesterday, you get a pretty long overall chapter for the weekend? :D Does that work? No? Well, I tried. Urgh, one more day of break till school starts back up for me, and I still have yet to start my calc homework wah. That's what Sundays are for I guess. **

**On a side note, I've been exposed to the world of Counterstrike (although I completely suck at it) and Town of Salem (which I'm decent at) this break, and they're both highly addictive omg. It's what I've been wasting my time on instead of doing precious homework that I shouldn't have been postponing but no regrets. Ah this A/N is getting long so I'll stop here, but hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

Chapter 10

_**EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**_

_**Hiccup is still in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks towards the stranger still standing on their dragon near him, trying to get their attention.**_

**HICCUP: HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!**

Hiccup eyed the screen steely, still clinging onto the hope that the stranger would listen to him. Surely, if they rode dragons themselves, they wouldn't think to hurt other dragons.

Stoick was more focused on eyeing the background location they were flying in, trying to depict where exactly they were headed. What could possibly be in this barren ice tundra?

_**The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as they lead the dragon flock across the polar night – an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding. Hiccup pauses in his yelling to look in front of him, eyes narrowing as he takes in his surroundings.**_

The lack of response unnerved Hiccup, and he slumped back against Toothless' side wearily. The dragon purred again, nuzzling Hiccup's arm in an attempt to get him to stop worrying. Hiccup finally turned to stare at Toothless, although meeting his eyes only brought the guilt surging back up in a painful wave.

"I'm gonna get you back, I promise." Hiccup said steadily, and Toothless cooed as he curled closer around his rider, glad that he was at least acting a bit more like himself.

_**Just in front of them looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION - jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size. Hiccup's eyes widen in surprise as the DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds.**_

"Isn't that where the trappers were at before?" Snotlout asked nervously, finally getting slightly concerned for his cousin's wellbeing.

For once, Astrid had to agree with Snotlout, inspecting the large shards of ice tentatively. Was that where Drago was hiding out, building his dragon army?

_**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN – CONTINUOUS**_

_**The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows.**_

"Looks friendly enough…" Tuffnut mumbled sarcastically.

_**Hiccup is dropped in the center. He dives into a roll to break his fall before he scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness.**_

**HICCUP: We have to head back for my dragon!**

_**He startles back when a HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive.**_

Toothless snarled angrily, eyes narrowing at the dragon on screen threateningly.

"Don't worry, bud. I can handle dragons." Hiccup whispered calmly, eyeing the screen steadily.

_**Hiccup reaches down for his sword, extending and lighting his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Hiccup pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade.**_

The crowd mumbled in awed surprise at how easily Hiccup managed to tame the dragon. He'd definitely improved his techniques in those five years.

Stoick relaxed only a bit upon seeing the scene; maybe Hiccup might be able to handle himself after all, but the future was unpredictable.

"I really need to get myself one of those." Snotlout remarked haughtily, his need for new weapons taking over his curiosity.

"No way, me first!" Ruffnut finally butt in, her greed kicking in full gear.

"Back off, sis!" Tuffnut countered, not wanting to be left out.

"If you all don't quiet down, none of you will be awake to see what happens next." Astrid snapped, instantly quieting the trio. Snotlout grinned sheepishly before turning back towards the screen, the twins silently glaring at each other before following Snotlout's lead.

_**The warrior watches keenly from the shadows.**_

_**Several aggressive dragons close in behind Hiccup. Hearing their hisses, he quickly turns around and eyes the bunch. He stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring. The testy dragons recoil.**_

Even though he had a vague idea of how he'd made such a weapon, Hiccup was still surprised at how well he'd crafted it. His blacksmithing must have gotten a lot better for him to make something as complex as that. He definitely needed to thank Gobber later.

Many of the dragons in the back of the room tore their eyes from the screen to eye the boy sitting next to the Night Fury curiously. How had this boy managed to control one of their own's fire? It wasn't just anyone that could do such a thing, much less think up an idea like that.

_**He reaches up a hand towards one of the closer dragons, a look of determination on his face. The dragon makes no aggressive moves, sniffing him with calmed curiosity. **_

_**ON THE WARRIOR tilting their masked head, curious. The stranger steps down from the ledge and approaches Hiccup. At the noise, Hiccup halts in his advances to befriend the dragon, focus solely on the stranger as they approach.**_

Tension ran up Stoick's spine and he went on full alert, assessing every move that stranger made. He silently prayed that Hiccup wouldn't be too off guard, no matter how curious he was. Just in case the person struck out for an attack.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?**

"Like they're gonna answer." Snotlout scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. Astrid threw him an irritated glare, but couldn't focus too much on it as she went back to see what happened next.

_**The warrior circles Hiccup in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

_**The warrior suddenly whirls and HAMMERS their staff. In response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying another dragon in its talons. **_

A sliver of hope crept into Hiccup's chest as his eyes widened, hoping for the best.

_**Toothless is dumped on the ground a few feet away from Hiccup, sopping wet.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless!**

Hiccup visibly relaxed, turning to smile widely at Toothless, who cooed happily to see his rider better again.

"Thank Thor, maybe this person isn't that bad after all." He breathed gratefully. The words brought him pause, and he tilted his head thoughtfully. Surely given the way his dad described Drago in the past, that kind of man wouldn't have bothered to bring back Toothless… right?

Stoick felt the pressure lift off his chest slightly, feeling more reassured for his son's safety with Toothless by his side.

_**Hiccup rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos and licks his face once in affection. **_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there.**

_**The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup stands back up next to Toothless, eyeing the stranger cautiously once more.**_

Something about the way the stranger interacted with the dragons caught Hiccup's attention. They didn't seem like they were forcing their control on the dragons; rather, they were cooperating in a way. This didn't seem like the ruthless person his dad described Drago as.

"Woah, I need to get myself one of those dragon-controlling staffs." Tuffnut exclaimed excitingly.

"You want everything you see on the screen." Ruffnut snapped.

"Oh come on, like _you_ don't want that?" Tuffnut answered, annoyed. Ruffnut didn't respond, bringing a triumphant smile to the brother.

_**The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like.**_

_**Toothless SNARLS and circles his tail around Hiccup defensively, but then instantly falls victim to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss. Hiccup is astounded.**_

The audience burst into a furious whispering, eyeing the stranger on screen with part fear and part wonder. Not even Hiccup could perform such a tactic with such ease! How did this person take down the terrifying Night Fury that simply?! Even the dragons shifted restlessly, besides themselves in amazement. It was very rare for someone to have that much knowledge over dragons and assert that much control over them. But how did this human learn all this?

Stoick grimaced; he'd underestimated this person's control over dragons. How in Odin's name had they done it? That left Hiccup surrounded by hostile dragons and this stranger. He gripped his chair tightly, sending another fervent prayer up to the Gods.

Toothless was baffled, annoyed that he was taken down so easily by someone he'd never met. That wasn't something he'd seen in a long time, and it bothered him to no end. The irritation only grew when he noticed that Hiccup wasn't scared anymore, and just looked _curious_ as he watched the screen.

_**The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight.**_

The angle of the scar caught Stoick's attention, and he paused in his desperate prayers to eye it carefully. He hadn't paid much attention to it as Hiccup had grown up as a kid, especially since Hiccup wouldn't remember how he'd gotten such a scar as a baby. But to him, the scar was just another painful reminder of what he'd lost.

_**The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps.**_

**WARRIOR: (whispered, shaken) Hiccup?**

_**The voice is surprisingly female.**_

Stoick thought his heart had stopped for a moment, his full attention redirected at the screen. Surely he'd misheard the voice. He'd been thinking about her for a moment, and he'd gotten confused when the stranger spoke. But another part of him was desperately hopeful, wishing that it were possible.

"Uh, so is Drago a girl?" Tuffnut piped up meekly, having definitely heard a female voice as well.

Astrid glanced down towards the ground, mind racing. So it wasn't Drago? But then who? Another dragon trapper?

**Hiccup: Uh…**

_**Hiccup narrows his eyes, confused.**_

_**The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.**_

Hiccup was surprised, to say the least. It wasn't Drago, that much he was sure of. But who was she? And how had she managed to learn to ride a dragon and work with the other dragons?

It was as if time had stilled for Stoick as he stared at someone he'd never having expect to see again for the rest of his years. He must be dreaming. Surely. There was no other explanation. Just a cruel trick by the voice.

"Stoick… It's her." Gobber breathed quietly, voice full of dismay.

Stoick shut his eyes at his friend's words, only confirming his thoughts. He still couldn't fully believe it. After all those years… how?

**VALKA: Could it be? After all these years… How is this possible?**

Hiccup eyed the figure curiously, slightly confused. She sounded like she'd known him… But he never remembered anyone like her in the village before. Had she been visiting from another tribe when he was a kid? But didn't that mean she came from a tribe that also learned how to ride dragons?

**HICCUP: Uh, should I... should I know you?**

**VALKA: No. You were only a babe...**

_**She glances up at Hiccup uncertainly.**_

**VALKA: … but a mother never forgets.**

Many members of the Vikings shouted out loudly at her words, many craning their necks to where the chief was seated, wondering what he was thinking. His long lost wife, believed to have been killed by dragons, was alive!

As much as he tried to deny it, Valka's voice was instantly recognizable to his ears, and it was odd to hear it again after so many years. Stoick took a shuddering breath, filled with the need to charge out the room and go find his wife. But he restrained himself, staring back at the screen with a deep sadness. He missed her.

Hiccup blinked once, unsure if he'd heard right. _A mother_… his mother had died when he was a baby. In a dragon raid… hadn't she? The revelation was enough to leave him speechless, but it also made him undeniably happy. His mom was alive!

_**Hiccup sharply intakes a breath at her words, following with a louder gasp when what she said sinks in. Valka holds up a finger, shushing him as her eyes dart around the room. After a moment, she glances back towards Hiccup, a small smile on her face.**_

**VALKA: Come.**

_**Screen fades to black.**_

Many of the villagers began to energetically converse, the news easily becoming the source of the chatter. The chief's wife was alive!

Stoick stood up abruptly, stifling a grumble when he belatedly remembered that he wasn't going to be able to move either way. He glared at the ground, trying to think of something he could do to leave.

"Stoick, what are you doing?" Gobber hissed quietly, glancing between the empty seat next to him and the area where Stoick stood stiffly in front.

"I need to leave." Stoick announced calmly, loud enough that everyone could hear, although the chief was only speaking to one particular voice.

_I understand your distress, Stoick, but for the time being it's best that you sit for the rest of the movie._

"No," Stoick snapped, glaring at the ceiling this time. "I'm going to go get my wife and bring her back home."

_I'm afraid you cannot, Stoick. And you know why._

At that, the chief's expression finally crumbled, leaving only a disheartened and sorrowful countenance. Of course he knew why—all that 'disrupting the future' business was something he could care less about if it meant bringing his wife home, but he didn't even know where she could be at this moment.

He slumped back into his seat heavily, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes. Valka. Even after all these years, her face was still clear in his mind. And the thought that she was alive stirred something inside him that hadn't been disturbed for years. She's alive. She's _been_ alive.

At the back of the room, Hiccup was still staring blankly at the ground, surprise still evident in his face. Slowly, he turned toward Toothless, who was watching him worriedly.

"She's alive, bud." He whispered, eyes wide. Toothless warbled comfortingly, nuzzling Hiccup.

Hiccup's expression broke into a large smile. "My mom's _alive_!" He said a bit louder, unable to believe it. That's all he cared about at the moment, and he could only feel an inexplicable happiness at the thought.

But reality sunk in and he pursed his lips thoughtfully, glancing downwards again as he pondered. What did that mean? His mom had been living with dragons for years? That would explain why she could interact with them so smoothly and effectively. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't stop the thought from creeping in from the back of his mind—she couldn't be working with Drago, could she?


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: One of the perks of winter is the insanely cold weather and its ability to cancel school. Our school got cancelled 3 days in a row because of the dangerously low temperature along with the wind chill xD Definitely one of the best weeks, although it's gonna make reviewing for finals that much more stressful and last minute. But oh well, I'll survive (hopefully). Anyways, here's another chapter, sorry it took a bit long :/)**

Chapter 11

_**EXT. ARCTIC SKY - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**_

_**Stoick and Gobber search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice.**_

**STOICK: Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.**

A sad smile touched Stoick's face at the comparison, missing her stubborn nature. She had an independent mind, one that made her stand out from others in the village. How he missed it…

Hearing himself being compared to his mom felt somewhat comforting to Hiccup. For years, he'd known barely nothing about her, and any small detail was good enough for him to learn.

**GOBBER: Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.**

Many of the Vikings let out a small laugh in spite of themselves, amused at how casually the blacksmith could speak towards the chief without reprimand.

Stoick silently glared at Gobber, who was grinning openly at his side. Feeling the glare, the smithy turned and waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"It's true, Stoick, you gotta admit it." He whispered dramatically, and Stoick smiled despite the playful jab.

_**Stoick pulls up to fly next to Gobber, brow furrowed and solemn.**_

**STOICK: You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...**

**GOBBER: Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!**

Toothless snorted in agreement, curling closer around his rider as if to prove his point. Hiccup grinned at the comforting gesture, snuggling closer towards the Night Fury contently.

Stoick felt more comforted knowing the truth now, that his son was in the hands of his mother and not some crazed dragon capturing murderer.

_**As Gobber speaks, Stoick is distracted when he notices a large shattered hole in the ice covering the water down below. Stoick squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. Stoick SNAGS it out of the water. It's Hiccup's helmet.**_

Stoick's stomach sank when looking at that area again, but for a different reason. Who knew what was going through his future self's mind, especially when he hadn't witnessed what had actually happened? He didn't know it was actually his wife—knowing him, Drago seemed like the most likely suspect.

Hiccup sighed nervously, knowing his dad was clearly going to jump to the worst possible conclusion. If only he actually knew… He wasn't sure how the confrontation would turn out, but hopefully things would end for the best.

_**Gobber pulls alongside Stoick, a look of dread on his own face. Stoick looks ahead worriedly before he holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL.**_

**STOICK: Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.**

_**Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and flies forward with renewed energy, Gobber close behind. **_

"Woah, can Hookfang track down things by smelling them too?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"It would be nice if Belch could do that, I lost one of my old boots yesterday. If smell is all it takes, the other boot has got that covered." Tuffnut said wistfully. Ruffnut turned to stare at Tuffnut in disgust, subconsciously scooting over further away from her brother.

"Ugh, is that what that smell was in the house?" Ruffnut snapped, face scrunched in displeasure.

"Duh." Tuffnut answered pointedly, grinning mischievously at the look of distaste in his sister's eyes.

_**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL – DAWN**_

_**CLOSE ON Hiccup, flustered, winded, chasing VALKA through tightly winding corridors.**_

**HICCUP: Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!**

Hiccup couldn't believe it; his mom hadn't seen him in over ten years and she couldn't even stop to talk about what's been happening back on Berk? Where was she running off to?

_**Valka nimbly passes over the rocky terrain, gaining a fast lead over Hiccup.**_

**VALKA: This way. Come.**

Stoick grinned at how actively Valka moved. She definitely hadn't lost her touch since she'd last been on Berk, maybe she even improved her agility! She never had the ability to stay still for long, that much he remembered.

**HICCUP: You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!**

"He does have a point." Snotlout pointed out thoughtfully.

Astrid had been silent for a while, eyeing the screen in disbelief. _That _woman was Hiccup's mother? She could definitely pick out the traits that she'd passed down onto Hiccup, but it was still hard to take in. Who knew she'd been alive all these years and was _living with dragons_? She couldn't tell if it was admiration or shock she was feeling, but something told her it was the former.

**VALKA: Come. Quickly!**

_**Using her staff as leverage, Valka easily scales a slightly steep incline. Hiccup tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully.**_

**HICCUP: I have questions! Ugh!**

Hiccup flushed slightly, embarrassed that his poor climbing skills were being put on display for the entire village to see. That was definitely something personal he would've rather kept to himself.

**HICCUP: Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?**

_**Toothless boosts him over from behind. Hiccup rolls and lands on the other side. He pulls himself up and continues to chase after Valka.**_

Snotlout and the twins burst into laughter, clutching at their stomachs.

"Toothless just pushed you up by the butt!" Snotlout cackled, bending over to catch his breath.

"Yes, thank you for that Snotlout." Hiccup replied dryly, fighting the blush that was growing on his face. He silently thanked the Gods that no one could see him in the darkened room to notice his reddened shade.

Astrid couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face, slightly glad that Hiccup hadn't changed much in the next few years. It was those quirks about him that made her like him the most.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...**

_**Hiccup trails off as he enters...**_

_**INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS.**_

Nearly all of the dragons perked up at the scenes, eyes widened. While they had been mostly around the previous Queen's nest and Berk for many years, they could definitely recognize the Alpha's nest when they saw it. But how had one human, much less two, make their way onto such sacred grounds? It was nearly unheard of!

Fishlegs squeaked in excitement, straightening up and focusing his direct attention onto the screen. The amount of vast colors and shapes were almost mesmerizing, and he could barely memorize all of the hundreds of new species.

The crowd whispered quietly in surprise, eyes wide at the sight. Was this another dragon's nest? It was massive! And it contained so many unrecognizable dragons!

_**Hiccup wanders in, basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind. Many of them circle around a large rock in the center of the sanctuary. A dragon swoops past close to the edge of the cliff Hiccup walks on, and he startles back slightly, face still filled with wonder. **_

Hiccup, to say the least, was amazed. Who knew such a place could exist? It definitely was someplace where he could see new dragons and learn about them, that was for sure.

Fishlegs would've died happy at this moment, captivated at the screen. How he wished he could go witness them in real life, to learn everything about them! Maybe he would! The thought made him absolutely giddy.

"That place looks awesome…" Tuffnut murmured without taking his eyes off the screen. The others nodded mutely, watching the scene silently as well.

_**Toothless glances towards something off camera, and Hiccup follows his stare. With a jerk of surprise, he spots Valka with her dragon, clinging to a basalt overhang, watching him.**_

Stoick felt the last of his shock from seeing the nest wear off at the sight of his wife. She definitely looked like she hardly changed over the past years. Every inch of him wished he was there with Hiccup, seeing his wife in person again.

**HICCUP: This is where you've been for twenty years?**

_**Valka nods from her perch.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): … You've been rescuing them.**

_**She nods again, this time with a smile.**_

Hiccup felt a sense of admiration growing for his mom, wishing he could've done what she had been doing. Rescuing dragons was something he definitely supported. Obviously she wouldn't be working with Drago if she was saving them. The thought made it feel like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he grinned.

The realization was a small stab towards Stoick, as he realized that while she'd been rescuing dragons, he had been dead set back on Berk on killing them. His heart sank when he wondered if that was why she hadn't returned after all these years.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Unbelievable.**

**VALKA: You're not upset?**

**HICCUP: What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.**

The crowd laughed lightly at the comment, knowing that was definitely something Hiccup would say. Hiccup couldn't help but join, smiling widely at the words. He couldn't find anything to describe his mom better than that.

_**Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat.**_

**VALKA: At least I'm not boring... right?**

**HICCUP: I suppose there is that... (feeble, trailing off) ... one... specific... thing...**

_**A dragon approaches Hiccup, sniffing curiously. Hiccup turns towards it, amazed at the mass of dragons around him.**_

Stoick felt an immense amount of gratitude that his son was finally able to meet his mother, even if it had been in the most unlikely of situations. He'd felt terrible for years that Hiccup had grown up without a mother, and caring for him on his own had been extremely difficult.

**VALKA: Do you like it?**

**HICCUP: I don't have… the words.**

"I have some words! That place looks freaking awesome!" Snotlout exclaimed excitedly, reluctantly quieting down at the sharp jab Astrid directed at his side.

Even after a few minutes, seeing such a huge haven for dragons mystified Hiccup. He'd never imagine such a place could have existed, and with his mom living there at that!

_**Excited dragons rush up to greet Toothless. Toothless shrinks down warily, glancing around at the surrounding mob. One dragon gets too close, sniffing Toothless' behind eagerly. Toothless SNARLS in annoyance, backing away immediately. Valka laughs, staring at Toothless in wonder. **_

Toothless grumbled indignantly over his rider's giggles. Those dragons were too nosy for their own good.

"Come on bud, they were just curious!" Hiccup laughed. Toothless rolled his eyes, clearly not caring.

**VALKA: Can I? **

_**Hiccup nods and Valka drops her staff, approaching Toothless with a hand outstretched. **_

**VALKA: Oh he's beautiful!**

_**She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.**_

Once again, Hiccup was taken aback at how naturally his mom could befriend dragons, even ones she'd only met for a few minutes! Everything she did when approaching dragons were so… fluid and easy.

The same thought had run through Stoick's mind, as he stared in wonder at how naturally Valka conversed with other dragons. It almost seemed like she was one of them rather than a human. The idea that maybe she didn't even want to come back hurt him ten times over.

**VALKA (CONT'D): Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind. **

Hiccup's heart dropped slightly at her words, and he sighed quietly. He'd been clutching onto the thought that Night Furies existed out there somewhere, on some faraway island that hadn't been discovered. But if his mom hadn't seen any, who's to say that there were any?

_**She inspects him as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her. Valka eyes the small nubs underneath Toothless' head and she gestures towards them happily. **_

**VALKA (CONT'D): And look, he's your age! **

**HICCUP: (amazed) Wow…**

Hiccup perked up at the discovery, turning to stare at Toothless with a newfound fascination.

"You're _my_ age?" He asked incredulously. Toothless purred and licked his rider's face, laughing at the grossed out expression that came after.

Wiping off the excess drool, Hiccup couldn't help but feel even closer to Toothless from the fact. All this time, he'd imagined Toothless being years, maybe decades older than him, but in the end the Night Fury was as young and reckless as he was.

"Wait, how did she know how old he was?" Tuffnut asked, eyes widened in surprise.

"She was counting the small flaps underneath Toothless' head, I think." Fishlegs answered, eyes bright at the new tactic.

"Woah… do I have small flaps under my face? Can you guess my age?" Tuffnut turned towards Ruffnut, lifting his head towards her. She groaned and shoved his face away, rolling her eyes.

**VALKA (CONT'D): No wonder you get along so well.**

_**Valka emits dragon-like noises with Toothless, laughing playfully. Toothless grins, retracting his teeth in the process. Valka's eyes widen in surprise, and she reaches out to pet Toothless' tongue. **_

Snotlout and the twins groaned, cringing away from the screen.

"Ew, she just pet his tongue! Who does that?" Snotlout managed, face pinched with discomfort.

"Like you haven't done anything worse." Astrid countered in exasperation, crossing her arms.

"Oh, one time I didn't wash my clothes for three weeks. Does that count?" Tuffnut piped up, puffing his chest out proudly. Snotlout turned green at the comment, no longer wanting to continue the conversation.

**VALKA (CONT'D): And retractable teeth? How did you manage to—**

**HICCUP: -I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.**

_**She stiffens as her expression darkens. **_

Bringing up how he met Toothless was still a sore subject for him, especially considering the situation. Sure, it was how they first interacted, but he'd taken out Toothless' chance of flying on his own forever in the process. No matter how much Toothless showed that he didn't care anymore, it still filled his chest with guilt every time he thought about it.

_**She stands to stare at Hiccup before approaching some of her own dragons.**_

**VALKA: This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared.**

Had it been months ago, Stoick would have felt no pity for those dragons, thinking that was what those beasts deserved. But now, he could only feel sorry for the victims and anger for the trappers that were responsible.

Hearing the stories of the disabled dragons only worsened Hiccup's guilt, and he wasn't sure how he would even respond to his mom afterwards. Would she associate them with one of those trappers, stealing away a crucial part of a dragon that it needed to live? The thought made him sick.

Toothless nuzzled his rider, sensing the growing distress. What he was so upset about, he wasn't so sure, but maybe he could cheer him up. Hiccup caught the gesture and smiled weakly at the dragon, reflexively reaching up to pet the Night Fury's head.

"I'm sorry Toothless… for hurting you." Hiccup said sadly, refusing to meet Toothless' eyes. The dragon would have none of that, however, and cooed firmly, laying his head in Hiccup's lap affectionately. Hiccup laughed slightly, hesitantly laying a hand on Toothless' head. Sure enough, the action did make him feel better.

_**Hiccup eyes the dragons guiltily, head ducked.**_

**VALKA: (re: Toothless' tail) And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?**

**HICCUP: Haha... Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down.**

_**She glares, confused.**_

"Awkward…" Snotlout whispered semi-loudly, more than curious to see how his mom would react to the news.

Stoick felt himself tensing subconsciously as well, realizing with a start that she had no idea how much Berk had changed since she'd disappeared. Would she take it well? Would she be angry? He had an idea of how she might take it, but so much time had passed that now, he wasn't so sure.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Hey, it's okay though. He got me back. (playfully, to Toothless) Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg! **

_**Hiccup throws an arm around Toothless and dramatically raises his prosthetic leg to show clearly. Valka observes their playful rapport with amusement.**_

The crowd laughed at the playful jab, admiring how well Hiccup was taking his lost limb. Not many could joke about losing a leg as easily as Hiccup would have. Even Stoick let out a weak smile, amused that his son could lighten the mood with a subject like that.

"Gotta say, you don't see that quite often." Gobber whispered helpfully. He had to hand it to Hiccup for his ability to move on so quickly from something so potentially traumatizing as losing a limb and turning it into something he could joke out. That definitely hadn't been easy for _him_ when he'd lost a hand and foot.

Toothless purred happily, turning back to nuzzle his rider reassuringly. Hiccup managed a grin, scratching Toothless under the chin.

"I guess we really are even." Hiccup said quietly, Toothless nodding in confirmation.

**VALKA: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?**

Hearing his wife mention him sent a burst of nervous energy shooting towards Stoick. He wondered what her opinion of him was.

**HICCUP: He didn't take it all that well.**

_**She mutters in agreement.**_

Stoick deflated slightly, sensing that not much might have changed. She'd been taken during a time of brutal dragon wars, a time where Vikings clearly rivaled against the creatures. All except for her, but he hadn't listened.

**HICCUP (CONT'D): But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.**

_**Valka glances up, at first surprised at his words, but then later smiling back towards Toothless dismissively.**_

**VALKA: If only it were possible.**

Hiccup frowned slightly, surprised at how blatantly she denied such a possibility. Of course, he probably wouldn't have believed such a thing either, but seeing him with Toothless should be a good convincing factor.

**HICCUP: No, really, I –**

**VALKA: - Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.**

_**Screen fades to black. **_

Stoick slumped back in his chair, face conflicted. She didn't believe Hiccup. Did that mean she wouldn't even come back to Berk to see the truth? How he longed to show her that the village had changed, that _he_ had changed! But for now, all he could do was put his faith in Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hiccup mumbled, mostly to himself. Maybe convincing his mom would be harder than he thought. Clearly they both allied with dragons, so he could use that as a starting point. And he could explain everything that had happened to prove that Berk really was one with dragons now. He grinned; his mom definitely was as stubborn as he was, even his dad. But he would show her that people really could change, even someone like his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: BEFORE I FACE YOUR BACKLASH, I'LL APOLOGIZE. I seriously had so much on my plate that I simply had NO time to even write or open any of my story docs to work on them. I was studying for finals (which were last week) and right afterwards on the last day of finals I had to leave for New York with my orchestra for a performance. On a slight tangent, New York is so great - we got to visit Trump Tower (where we played), the Empire State, the 9/11 Memorial and BROADWAY. I GOT TO SEE WICKED AND I'M OBSESSED. SO AMAZING. But anyways yeah, I'm really sorry it's been like 20 days since I've updated, I was just really really busy. **

**But as a warning, since it's the start of the second semester, AKA my last semester of high school, I might not be updating as quickly as I usually do (by that I mean probably no update every week). I know how frustrating it gets to wait for chapters, and even though many of you voice your irritations on the reviews, I wanted to say that I can't dedicate my entire life and soul everyday to writing these chapters on a daily basis. If I was forced to update as quickly as I could, I'd be putting up crappy unedited chapters just so I can deliver prompt updates, which I don't want (although I admit this one was written pretty quickly because I felt so bad for the hiatus so sorry). But yeah, that's what I wanted to say. See you soon, hopefully.**

Chapter 12

_**EXT. BERK VILLAGE - NIGHT **_

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**Dragons sweep from the sky, blowing FIRE, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chase them down, hurling weapons. **_

An uncomfortable silence ran through the crowd, many Vikings shifting nervously at the scene. By now, seeing themselves attacking the dragons that were now their friends seemed terrible and cruel. Many of the dragons grimaced at the scene, but knew better than to be angered. Things have changed.

Hiccup frowned at the memory, remembering how miserable he'd been during those times. Fighting dragons was definitely something he never wanted to do in his lifetime.

**VALKA: (V.O.) Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. **

Hiccup straightened, glancing up at the screen more closely in his surprise. His _mom_ had been looking for peace between dragons and Vikings? All this time, he'd thought he'd been the only one crazy enough to think such a thing.

Astrid was the most surprised of the other teens, although she wasn't sure why. It would make sense that was where Hiccup got his more peaceful-minded nature from, because it clearly wasn't from his father. But still hearing it from his mother himself was still something that brought a rush of shock.

_**A Viking is about to finish off a felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm. **_

**VALKA: Stop! You'll only make it worse! **

A surge of respect ran through Hiccup at the scene, and he couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face. His mom was definitely someone he would have gotten along with if he'd grown up with her. The smile faltered slightly when he wondered again why she hadn't come back. Had she given up on trying to convince Berk? He could understand why.

_**The dragon takes wing, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka before walking off.**_

V**ALKA: (V.O.) It was a very unpopular opinion. **

Stoick winced slightly, knowing he'd been a part of that opinion. Back then, peace with dragons seemed unfathomable. Guilt coursed through him when he realized how right she'd been this whole time; he'd just never seen it until his son had nearly lost his life trying to save the village.

_**From off screen, Valka hears a roar and whirls around to see a DRAGON (Cloudjumper) clawing its way through the roof of a house. **_

**VALKA: Hiccup! **

The crowd mumbled worriedly, eyeing the dragon that had damaged the chief's home. Clearly, Hiccup had survived the incident, but the sight was still jarring.

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS **_

_**FLASHBACK CONTINUED **_

_**Cloudjumper enters the house through the hole in the roof, sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner.**_

**VALKA: (V.O.) One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. **

Stoick stiffened, remembering the night all too well. Even now, he could recall each detail with frightening clarity.

To Hiccup, hearing this story was new and he wasn't sure what to make of it. A dragon had broken into their home during a raid when he was a kid. Was that why his dad hated dragons so much?

Toothless instinctively curled closer around his rider, hating how vulnerable he was on the screen.

Hiccup turned to look towards Toothless, a small grin on his face.

"Calm down, you overprotective reptile." He teased, shaking his head amusedly at Toothless' indignant snort.

_**Valka rushes in, panicked as she grabs a sword. She raises it in front of her, ready to fight, only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as BABY HICCUP innocently plays with one of its talons. **_

A stunned silence filled the room, seeing how docile dragons could be even in the midst of a raid. Clearly it wasn't even planning on harming the chief's son, although no one except Valka knew.

Stoick let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, eyeing the screen with wide eyes of disbelief. How could this dragon be so gentle towards a human it had never seen in its life, in the middle of _battle_?

"Gods, Hiccup. You were such a small baby!" Snotlout commented with a laugh.

"Then again, he's still small." Tuffnut added with a nod of his head.

"Yes, thank you for the reminder, Tuffnut." Hiccup replied with a wry grin.

Astrid couldn't help but think that Hiccup was actually a pretty cute baby. For some reason, she couldn't imagine another look for Hiccup as an infant.

**VALKA: (V.O.) I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. **

Hiccup slumped back closer against Toothless' side, mind reeling. Everything about this scene seemed so surreal... and familiar.

Toothless had relaxed significantly upon seeing the dragon meant no harm to his rider, huffing and laying his head back down on top of his paws.

_**Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, Cloudjumper whips around to face her, accidentally SCRATCHING baby Hiccup's chin. **_

"No fair, he already got a battle scar when he was only baby!" Tuffnut complained, crossing his arms.

"So lucky." Ruffnut added grumpily.

Instinctively, Hiccup's hand went towards the bottom of his face, towards the scar that had been with him ever since he could remember. All that time, he'd assumed it had been a scar from a forge incident or just another act of clumsiness. But to think that it was actually from a rogue dragon in the middle of the raid that took his mother was overwhelming.

_**Valka eyes Hiccup worriedly as he begins to cry before turning back to eye Cloudjumper. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed. Cloudjumper moves closer, eyeing her curiously, posing no danger.**_

**VALKA: (V.O.) This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. **

Stoick wished that he'd been able to witness the scene the way his wife had. Maybe things might have changed earlier then, and Valka would never have been gone. But deep down, he knew that back then, his stubborn nature would have made it impossible for him to see past his hatred for dragons.

_**Suddenly, Stoick's AXE spins through the air between them, barely missing Cloudjumper and planting into a pillar. **_

The crowd jumped, snapped out the intense silence they'd been immersed in as they watched something they never would imagine seeing. There was no question as to where the axe had come from, just a question of what happened next.

Hiccup's heart began to race despite himself. His dad definitely chose the wrong time to show up, especially when he knew his dad was seeing something completely different from what his mom had seen. To him, his wife and son were being threatened by a dangerous dragon. And that was all he would need to see to act.

**STOICK: Valka, run!**

_**Alarmed, Cloudjumper WHIRLS around at Stoick and BLASTS! **_

_**Stoick DIVES out of the way as the FIRE SPLATTERS against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze. **_

Toothless growled in irritation at the dragon's actions, disapproving at the danger it put Hiccup in. Hiccup was oblivious to the Night Fury's tension, too busy eyeing the screen worriedly as chaos was starting to break out.

_**The dragon moves toward Stoick, but Valka grabs hold of his wing.**_

**VALKA: No, don't!**

_**It turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated.**_

**STOICK: Hold on!**

_**Stoick leaps through the fire into a roll toward Hiccup and pulls him out of the cradle. He pulls his axe from the pillar... **_

**VALKA (O.S.): No! Stoick!**

Hiccup's heart sunk at his mom's voice, knowing exactly what had happened. Although why it happened was something that still remained a mystery to him.

Stoick felt like his heart was breaking all over again, almost like he was reliving that night for the second time. Never had he felt such despair and horror in one night than that one. He'd lost his wife and Hiccup had lost his mother.

_**... but in a WHOOSH of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are GONE. **_

**STOICK: VALKA!**

**VALKA: (distant) STOICK!**

_**Stoick and baby Hiccup watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky. **_

**STOICK: Valka...**

Seeing his dad in such a vulnerable state affected Hiccup more than he expected. He couldn't even be mad at his dad for his actions—it was something any other Viking would have done. His dad had been just trying to protect his family, and everything had just happened so _quickly_...

A long silence fell across the room, not even the twins or Snotlout offering their own commentary amongst the brooding faces.

_**ON BABY HICCUP'S FACE, with the fresh nick on his chin... **_

_**MATCH CUT TO: (INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN – DAWN) HICCUP'S FACE, with the matching scar. **_

**VALKA: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. **

That was definitely a line Hiccup could relate too, and a weak smile touched his face again. His mom thought in ways so similar to him, it was surprising and exciting.

**HICCUP: Yeah, it runs in the family. **

Even Stoick cracked a small smile at the comment, knowing that it rang true for their case. So many times Hiccup had acted in ways that reminded him of Valka, sometimes so uncannily similar that it surprised even him.

**VALKA: It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did. **

The words had barely sunk in as an immense relief filled Stoick. She didn't despise him or Berk. She stayed away for their safety, thinking it was the best option. As happy it made him, he couldn't help but feel worse that he made her believe she had to stay away for Berk's sake and for the dragons'.

_**Hiccup considers this, then raises his eyes to hers.**_

**HICCUP: How did you survive?**

**VALKA: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here... **

_**She leads him to the edge of raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring waterfalls. Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rests benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride. **_

Hiccup's breath caught, much like everyone else's in the crowd. And he'd thought the queen dragon had been gigantic!

Snotlout rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly before gazing back up towards the screen. He turned to the twins next to him, who were in their own state of shock, their jaws about the fall off its hinges.

"Uh, you guys are seeing what I'm seeing right? I'm not dreaming?" Snotlout asked tentatively, shaking his head in disbelief when the twins nodded mechanically in response.

Fishlegs was the only one who seemed ecstatic at the sight, instantly going to examine the resting dragon with fascination, noting details quietly under his breath.

Astrid had to admit the sheer size of the dragon was impressive. Was it another queen dragon guarding its nest? It didn't seem any threatening at the moment, but then again, looks were deceiving. But if Hiccup's mom had lived for years, surely it was a good dragon.

Stoick hadn't thought he could have more things thrown at him in one moment, but here the other curveball. The last time he'd laid eyes on a dragon that size, Hiccup had lost a foot and more than half the village had nearly been killed. That experience in itself was enough for him to be extremely wary around these queen-like dragons, but Valka seemed completely at ease in such proximity to the dragon, so he made himself relax, trusting her instincts fully now.

**VALKA: (CONT'D) In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. **

Many of the dragons in the back of the room had straightened up in surprise, reflexively lowering their heads in a sign of respect. The large majority of them hadn't ever seen or had little contact with a Bewilderbeast, but even through the screen they could feel the authority the dragon possessed.

"Alpha species..." Hiccup breathed quietly, eyes widening with wonder. Who knew such a dragon could exist? He couldn't help but get extremely excited at the prospect of actually seeing one up close like he would in five years.

**VALKA: (CONT'D) Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons. **

"Of _all_ dragons?! Can I have one?" Snotlout asked hungrily, eyes lighting up.

"Nu uh! I call dibs." Tuffnut countered with a smirk. Snotlout threw him a scowl, eyes narrowing.

"None of you are getting it." Astrid remarked stiffly before Snotlout could answer and start an all-out brawl in the middle of the seats. Thankfully, her comment had Snotlout glancing her way before he grumbled quietly and settled back into his seat.

_**Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse. **_

**VALKA: (CONT'D) With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

"He breaths ice!" Fishlegs squealed, giddy with excitement. Who knew he'd learn so much new dragon info in one day! What he wouldn't give to live in this day forever.

Whispers began to spread among the crowd, discussing the new dragon with a mixture of wonder and wariness. A dragon that powerful could only be bad news if was under the wrong control.

Stoick had the same idea, but he was sure Valka was not with the bad people, especially Drago. He knew she was better than that, no matter how much time had passed.

**On HICCUP, putting it together. **

**HICCUP: Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction? **

**VALKA: He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. **

Living under the protection of an alpha dragon definitely seemed like a comforting option, Hiccup thought amusedly. The whole thing seemed unreal, but there it was right on the screen for him to see. To think that somewhere right now there was an alpha dragon with his mom living in an ice cavern filled with new dragons seemed too good to be true.

_**They pass an eggshell-littered NURSERY. HATCHLINGS dart out of it, greeting Toothless excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless is overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper balks and sends them scattering. **_

Toothless grumbled irritatingly at the sight, already disliking how nosy those baby dragons were.

**VALKA: (CONT'D) All but the babies, of course... **

_**The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs. **_

**VALKA: (CONT'D) ... who listen to no one. **

"I don't listen to anyone either." Tuffnut called out proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah! Me neither!" Ruffnut replied, cackling as she high-fived her brother.

_**The Bewilderbeast lets out a frosty SNORT, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief. **_

_**Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Hiccup, coming eye to massive eye. Valka bows in his presence. As does Toothless. Hiccup remains standing, eyeing the large dragon in awe. **_

Seeing how truly small Hiccup was in comparison to the Bewilderbeast brought murmurs of surprise from the crowd. It definitely seemed to match the size of that queen dragon, maybe even bigger!

Even knowing that his mom would be next to him when it happened, Hiccup still felt a sense of anxiousness at the Bewilderbeast's watchful gaze. Would it accept him?

**VALKA: (CONT'D) I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets... **

Stoick couldn't believe how much Valka had achieved since she'd been snatched from her home that night. She'd grown and lived with dragons, yet somehow she hadn't changed a bit. He grew extremely antsy, desperately wishing to meet her right then and there.

_**He acknowledges Hiccup with another icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's hair and eyebrows in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs. **_

**VALKA: (CONT'D) He likes you.**

"Nice hairdo, Hiccup." Snotlout laughed, pointing at the screen in amusement. The crowd joined in on the laughter, glad for the small moments of happiness they were witnessing.

Astrid grinned at the image, unable to stop herself from laughing slightly. Hiccup never failed to deliver with his antics, even if they were unintended.

Toothless gurgled in his own form of laughter, turning to glance towards his rider. Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully, grinning at the light atmosphere. It was nice to know an alpha dragon like the Bewilderbeast liked him.

_**Hiccup roughly runs his hands through his hair, shaking out the snow as he gazes back up with a smile on his face. **_

**HICCUP: Wow...**

_**She chuckles, delighting in his awe. **_

**VALKA: You must be hungry. **

"I'm so hungry, actually." Tuffnut remarked, replying as if talking to the screen. Ruffnut threw him an odd look, elbowing him in the side to get him to be quiet.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tuffnut hissed, his previous hunger instantly forgotten.

"Do I need a reason for everything?" Ruffnut grinned with mischief, batting her eyes innocently.

**HICCUP: Uh, yeah. I could eat. **

**VALKA: Good. It's feeding time. **

_**Screen fades to black.**_

Hiccup couldn't believe what he'd seen. His mom's story, the Bewilderbeast, all those new dragons... Everything made so much sense, but he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"My mom's pretty cool, isn't she bud?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless happily.

Toothless cooed in agreement, content that his rider looked so happy.

Most of all, Stoick was glad Hiccup actually got talk with and get to know Valka, something that he thought was never possible in this lifetime. His chest filled with hope they possibly could get back the family that they never had since that night of the raid. Valka could come back to Berk now that things were better, and Hiccup would have his mother back. And just as important, he'd have his wife again.


End file.
